Nuevo Comenzar
by JimItai
Summary: Ichigo esta estresado por la visita de Ulquiorra a su mundo y como no va a si esta junto a la persona que mas quiere su Inoue, un llamado de la soul society y una corazon roto sera todo lo que necesite para buscar un nuevo amanecer. Debe ser Ichihime pero al principio Ulquihime y despues pues lo que salga
1. Mi luz apagada

Esta historia es un poco salida, no se si les guste, es un ichihime pero inicia con un UlquiHime en este al parcer Ulquiorra no se Murio a si algo importante yo odio a Ulquiorra a si que si no coinciden conmigo es bajo su propio riesgo leer este fic pero necesitaba un elemento de Drama y hurt para que encajara

Un día como como cualquier otro en Karakura, nuestro shinigami sustituto mataba alegremente hollows para desquitar su estrés que desde hacia un mes había empezado, pues claro pues el maldito que le hizo un hueco en el pecho en el techo de las noches había regresado y el muy maldito estaba junto a su Inoue.

-… y 100-decia el pelinaranja al momento que cortaba un hollow- demonios por que no puedo sopórtalo, cuanto quisiera cortar a Ulquiorra y tu también Inoue después de romperme el trasero para rescatarte en las noches llega ese bastardo y hasta lo abrazas, ptf mejor hubiera dejado que esa Melody y la otra te hubieran golpeado, pero no, yo de héroe voy y hasta pierdo mis poderes-seguia maldiciendo su suerte el pobre shinigami y cortando todo lo que tenga mascara

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

HACE UN MES APROX.

Habia cierto Espada deprimido y todo Emo sentado en la tienda de Urahara a lo cual no era nada nuevo pues ya antes había venido otros espadas y arrancars ya que en Hueco Mundo no tenían mucho que hacer y pensaban que desde que se habían convertido de Adjuchas nunca habían venido al mundo de los vivos y ensaban que seria una muy buena forma de "Turismo Espiritual"

-Eetto, Espada-san te puedo prestar un Gigai especial que oculta el reiatsu para que puedas estar en este mundo y de paso la Soul Society no te encuentre, pero antes tendría que saber los motivos de tu estadía y como piensas pagarme(Si Urahara necesita dinero a poco pensabas que te iba a prestar un Gigai por parecer peor que un perro callejero)- Decía un tipo de sombrero raro con un abanico en mano que claramente no se veía como un tendero normal

-Que quieres saber shinigami -respondía el 4to. Espada sin expresión alguna

-Okey espada-san, primero el nombre y rango

-Ulquirra Shiffer,"Ulqui-chan" para los amigos aunque no tengo ninguno, Aizen-sama me abandono y mi rango, antes era 4ta. Espada pero Stark y Barragan se murieron, Harribel tomo el mando así que seria como segunda pero no me puedo quitar el tatuaje de mi numero así que digamos que sigo siendo 4ta.-respondia el mas aun deprimido espada mas en el fuerte recuerdo que le trae el abandono de Aizen-sama

-A que vienes al mundo de los vivos y con quien te piensas quedar?-preguntaba el excapitán escribiendo todo en una pequeña libreta de Hello Kitty

-Vengo a ver como son los humano y a poder entender eso del "corazón" y "sentimientos".-Dice eso el espada moviendo su mano y cerrándola como si sujetara algo mostrando tal vez una pequeña mirada melancólica- Y en cuanto donde me voy a quedar estaba pensando quedarme con la mujer llamada Inoue o –Con un pequeño sonrojo decia el espada

Despues de haber dicho lo anterior el espada, detrás de Urahara salen muchos globos y una mantita que dice "BIENVENIDO" a lo cual el espada por primera vez pone una cara de WTF

-Bien, pasaste, deja voy por el gigai y el papeleo para el prestamo, solo otra pregunta mas, vas a querer ir al instituto como todos los demás o vas a estar de vago como el allegado que tengo aquí-Diciendo eso Kisuke señala al pobre de Renji que esta con una botarga de mandril promocionando la tienda de Urahahara

Después de pensarlo un momento Ulqui-chan responde:-Voy al instituto, seguro ahí podre encontrar eso llamado corazón-

Entre tanto el tipo de sombrero y sandalias va hacia la bodega no sin antes reírse de lo bien que lo va a pasar cuando vea la cara de Kurosaki-san al enterarse que Ulquiorra vino

00000000000oooooooooooooooo0 00000000000000

ACTUALMENTE

-Oi Ichigo, con que aquí estabas, te estaba buscando, aunque con todo el reiatsu que liberas es fácil encontrarte-decia una pequeña por no decir enana shinigami de pelo negro-IDIOTA hazme caso tengo noticias de la Soul Society-remataba con una buena patada la enana

-Maldita enana, no estoy de humor, ves que estoy realizando un exterminio hollow- Ichigo seguía blandiendo su espada para liberar un getsuga tensho hacia una garganta que recientemente se había abierto-_Gracias Ishida! Esta para carnada Hollows funciona muy bien a lo mejor aparece un Gillian y si bien me va tal vez el estúpido de Ulquiorra o Grimjow- _Pensaba el shinigami mientras seguía cortando.

Despues de algunos minutos no había ni gargantas ni hollows a lo cual nuestro ichigo se sentía un poco mejor

-Buua, Buaa, Imbécil, por fin me vas a hacer caso-decia Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos y sujetando un muñeco de Chappy por haber sido ignorada.

-Que quieres Rukia, no llores prometo ya no ignorarte y comprarte un jugo- decia el shinigami sustituto, _mierda creo que me pase, también quiero llorar_.

-Cabeza de Zanahoria te digo que tengo noticias de la Soul Society-dice secándose las lagrimas-al parecer estas en problemas, tus recientes cazas de Hollows y la estadia de aquel Espada y tu constante estado de liberacion de reiatsu están creando una inestabilidad en el mundo, ademas al parecer el capitan comandante te quiere en la Soul Society. Asi que Vamos de Una vez

-Bueno Rukia, nos vemos luego, deja aclaro mis pensamientos y mi defensa ante la Soul Society despues le digo a Urahara-san que me envie-Decia el Shinigami sustituto mientras se metía de nuevo en su cuerpo y emprendía camino a su casa.

_Maldición, la única cosa con la que bajo mi estress es matando Hollows, ahora me dicen que no puedo, que causo inestabilidad a lo mejor si le pregunto a urahara que me mande a Hueco Mundo a lo mejor ahí podre cortar, o le digo a Kenpachi que entrenemos umm mejor lo de Kenpachi no la ultima vez pase por un infierno. Estúpido Ulquiorra a que vino… o que piensas Zangetsu para _quecarajos_ crees que vino?_

**_Ichigo, no me interesa a lo que venga, tal vez se sienta solo como yo… pero tu mundo interior es todo un caos, ya te dije me gustan lo verde y también quiero un perro y también…._**-Respondia desde el interior un Viejo raro

_Maldición Zangetsu, siempre te quejas y a parte ya cree en mi mundo interno un PS3 y un Gato ya no deberías sentirte solo además esta Shiro contigo-_le respondía ichigo a su zanpaktuo

**_Ichigo, es que este Shiro no me presta el PS3 y se te olvido traerle comida al gato asi que se murió la semana pasada-_**Respondia Zangetsu haciendo pucheros

En ese momento una tercera voz se unió a la platica: **_Oye "Rey" que te parece si a cambio que me des unos juegos para el play te digo como calmar el stress, ya me aburrí de jugar Dante's infierno y Zangetsu no sabe jugar el de Naruto Shippuden para jugar con el._**

_Bien con una condición, no te traigo eroges y le prestas la consola a Zangetsu- _Respondía Ichigo a su hollow interno, que desde que le había traído el PS3 había hecho las pases con el.

**_Bueno ya que, quería el juego de School Days y Hoshizora e Kakaru, pero bueno la respuesta es por que no matamos a Ulquiorra - _**Decía Shiro mientras sujetaba el control del play

_-Estupido si hago eso, Inoue me va a odiar y bueno tu eres como yo y sabes lo que siento por ella-_Respondia Kurosaki

**_-Bueno mi "rey" que tal esta: te ligas a Inoue y haces que Ulquiorra se vaya_**

-Esa es una buena idea, solamente un error-Respondia Ichigo

-**_Cual?_**

_Ya cuantos años han pasado y todavía no me le puedo declarar a Inoue, puedo derrotar a Aizen, Grimmkitty, a Ulquiorra claro este fuiste tu Shiro pero ya sabes Trabajo en equipo y a todo el onceavo escuadron pero ligarme a inoue es un poco difícil, mi corazón no esta preparado…._-seguia musitando Ichigo

A lo cual la Zanpaktuo y el Hollow dijeron al unisono:-**_Perdedor- y se supone que tu eres la fuerza dominante-Entonces Ichigo prepárate por que a ese paso podría que te ganen-vaya pedazo de perdedor saliste-_**Ya después de un silencio Shiro dice al perdedor de Ichigo:-**_Lo único que queda es que tu seas el que se vaya de Aquí-_**

-Oye mamá, por que ese tipo habla solo-decía un niño en la calle señalando a cierto pelinaranja

-No lo señales te puede hacer algo-respondía la señora a lo cual ichigo se empezó a poner rojo y a pensar cuantas veces que hablado a su mundo interior lo habrán escuchado

_-Ptf, que yo sea el que me vaya de aquí, por que lo tendría que hacer. Mejor que se vaya Ulquiorra, _Pensaba el Shinigami Sustituto cuando dando vuelta en la esquina vio lo que se puede decir fue peor que todas las peleas anteriores, un dolor mayor que todos los cortes que haya recibido en su vida, solamente se podía escuchar un sonido como si algo se rompiera en su pecho.

Ulquiorra estaba besando a Orihime

Cuando fue que ellos se volvieron tan cercanos?

Porque Inoue?

El Shinigami Sustituto, dio media vuelta, tomo su teléfono y busco el número de cierta persona:

-Rukia, dile a Urahara-san que prepare el Portal para la Soul Society.

**"QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ Y NUNCA VOLVER"**

**-Continuara-**

**_Dejen Reviews y Tomatazos, tambien si quieran lean mi Fic de Gintama_**


	2. Nueva vida

De una vez ya acabe el segundo capi y me lo publico y en este veremos la decision de ichigo.

Capitulo 2

**"QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ Y NUNCA VOLVER"**

Decia el shinigami sustituto a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono

-"Que demonios dices Ichigo por que dices eso eres un idiota o que, el senkaimon se tarda en abrir además necesito pedir una mariposa demoniaca para ti"-responde la enana

-No me interesa lo que digas y no me importa que necesites, solo hazlo de una maldita vez enana del demonio, te veo en media hora.- Acto seguido el shinigami corta la llamada y toma rumbo a la Tienda de Urahara-San

**_-_****_Ooe "Rey" te dije que si seguías igual de lento te iban a ganar a la chica y demonios estaba demasiado buena la tipa mínimo le hubieras tocado una_****_.- _**Susurraba una voz dentro de su mundo interno

-_Cállate Shiro, no me salgas con esas ahora, no estoy de humor ahora mismo maldito pervertido_

**_-Ahh…Ichigo aun me tienes a mi, confía en mi y nunca te dejare solo, déjame reconfortarte, estar a tu lado, odio cuando estas así, empieza a llover, una lluvia…Etc ,etc ,etc (ya sabemos los sermones y quejas de zangetsu) …-_**Decía la otra voz en su interior ahora perteneciente a un tipo parado sobre una katana

_-Zangetsu, gracias pero ya sabes que yo no le hago al Boys Love aunque ahora con el corazón roto pareciera que lo podría intentar pero con Shiro_

-**_Ichigo, no me salgas con esas, ya es suficiente tener a Zangetsu con sus insinuaciones, ahora tu también me sales con esto, tal vez te tenga que llevar boobs pub._**

_-Es broma chicos y gracias por preocuparte Zangetsu y tu Shiro deja de ser maldito pervertido. Creó que voy a tomar lo que me sugeriste antes Shiro, _

_-__**Cual? la del Boobs Pub o la de Matar a Ulquiorra, en ese caso yo te ayudo fue mi culpa que regresara no lo masacre lo suficiente le hubiera lanzado otro Zero , por alguna razón no me cae muy bien-**_

_-Esas no Shiro la de irnos por un rato, tengo un plan…_

Ya un poco mas relajado el shinigami sustituto llega a la tienda de Urahara donde es recibido por Rukia.

-Ya llegue Rukia, ya esta listo el portal?

-Ya casi Ichigo, a si a propósito…-De repente la enana le suelta una patada en la entrepierna al pelinaranja

-Enana maldita por que la patada-Decia un Shinigami descojonado en el piso

-Que no te acuerdas, hoy me ignoraste y aparte me gritaste por teléfono, además no me has comprado mi jugo…Baka

-Ichigo maldito, no pongas de mal humor a Rukia que yo soy el que sufre después-Se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la piña roja

-Callate Mandril, hoy tuve un dia del carajo y también…-en ese momento ichigo rompe en risa por el atuendo que ahora Renji mostraba para publicitar la tienda de Urahara-Flash (Sonido de foto)- Ja Jajaja que demonios el gran teniente Abarai vestido de Maid, esto se lo tengo que mostrar a Ikakku y a Byakuya.

-Ichigo, por que dices que hoy fue un día del carajo, que paso?- preguntaba una enana pelinegra con una cámara en la mano

-No es nada Rukia, No es nada-Decía Ichigo con una mirada Triste

Rukia se acerca a Ichigo y le da una cachetada-Idiota que acaso no somos nosotros tus amigos, puedes confiar, dilo de una vez

Ichigo en ese momento les conto lo que vio de Ulquiorra e Inoue, claro sin revelar los nombres ya que según el su amor por Inoue era secreto

-Y bien la chica que te gusta se estaba besando con otro, debería suponer que esa chica es Orihime-chan y el tipo seria el Espada de la otra vez- Dice Rukia algo pensativa

-Que como lo sabias maldita!, quien te lo dijo

-Boke, si se te notaba en la cara, que ella te gusta, además tus acciones te delataban cuando a mi me llevaron a para ejecutarme en la soul society tu te tardaste en ir por mi, pero con inoue no te importo y enseguida te fuiste a hueco mundo si ni siquiera pedir ayuda, además de otras cosas que te hacían ver perdido por Orihime-chan.-y con una voz mas baja casi un susurro: _Esta Orihime, me parecía que también le gustaba Ichigo, por que se abra estado besando con el Espada._

Antes que el razonamiento de Kuchiki avance llega el tipo que alguna vez fue capitán y líder de la unidad de investigación

-A Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san ya esta listo el portal ya pueden ir y otra cosa mas. **Kurosaki-san, Felicidades**

**-**Por que lo dices Urahara-san si hoy fue un día del carajo-respondia el Shinigami sustituto

**_-_**Lo sabrás al llegar Kurosaki-san, ahora mejor ve de una vez.

Dicho esto los Tres Shinigamis empezaron a ir por el Senkaimon.

Unos minutos después

-Eetto, Renji por que demonios vienes con nosotros, que no tenias que lavar el piso de la tienda todavía.-Pregunta Kurosaki al pelirrojo

-Cállate, que Urahara me obliga a trabajar para el para pagarle las veces que me he quedado con el y las veces que me ha prestado un gigai, ese tipo es de lo peor. Y ahora me le pude escapar ese fetichista del cosplay

-Par de idiotas ya casi estamos en la Soul Society

EN LA SOUL SOCIETY

Una vez en el Sereitei se dirigieron hacia el cuartel del primer escuadrón una vez ahí las puertas se abrieron y dentro estaban casi todos los Capitanes con sus tenientes, Excepto Mayuri que estaba en medio de un experimento, Kenpachi que se había perdido en el camino y Ukitake que estaba en su cama tosiendo un pulmón

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tus recientes acciones han causado una inestabilidad en el mundo humano. Sin embargo debido a que tenemos una deuda de gratitud contigo, peleaste admirablemente durante la guerra de invierno, además de librarnos de varios males anteriormente no podemos tomar ninguna acción en tu contra así que por consiguiente te…-Decía el anciano al centro de la sala hasta que Ichigo hablo

-Esto…Viejo quisiera hacer una petición-Ichigo hace el primer movimiento de su plan-si dicen que tienen una deuda conmigo no creo que me la puedan negar

-Cual seria Kurosaki Ichigo-Pregunta algo extrañado por la repentina actitud del susutituto

-Quisiera quedarme en el Seireitei y formar parte de un escuadrón de aquí-Dicho esto Ichigo mostro lo que quería decir con que nunca quería volver al mundo de los vivos.

-Eres Idiota o que-responde inmediatamente Hirako Shinji- todavía no has cumplido tu ciclo en el mundo de los vivos prácticamente quieres una sentencia de muerte

-Si lo he pensado y entiendo todo lo que significa, no me interesa regresar al mundo de los vivos lo que me interesaba de ahí no existe más, además los puedo proteger desde aquí, así que esa es mi petición.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, puedo asumir que has dicho esas palabras después de considerar todas las consecuencias?

-Si simplemente quiero seguir comenzar algo nuevo y seguir siendo un shinigami.

En ese momento un bastón golpea el piso de la habitación y el anciano pronuncia

-Bien voy a cumplirte tu petición, ahora pasamos al siguiente tema-

-Kurosaki ichigo, desde el tiempo de la creación de la sociedad de almas a existido una ley que dice que si un shinigami de sangre pura resulta ser de gran ayuda será nombrado capitán de un escuadrón o similar, sin embargo con la reciente guerra hemos sido capaces de ver la vulnerabilidad de nuestro sistema de escuadrones, así que la sala de los 46 ha ordenado la creación de un 14vo. Escuadrón, de hecho este es el motivo de tu llamado, el querer convencerte de se capitán de este nuevo escuadrón. Cual es tu respuesta?-Preguntaba el Capitán Comandante a un Kurosaki Ichigo que al parecer no entendía todo lo que se le había dicho, esta será el porque la felicitación por parte Urahara y si así lo es le cae como anillo al dedo por fin tendrá algo para poder olvidar los sentimientos que le provoca Inoue

-Si anciano, acepto-decía el Shinigami mientras en su mundo interno:

-**_Ichigo, con que este era tu plan, planeas seguir los pasos de tu padre te apoyare a donde quiera que vayas-_**

**_-Rey con que este es el gran plan, esta bien ya me había aburrido Karakura, esta bien "Rey" o debería ahora decir "Taicho"_**

Kurosaki Ichigo, serás el nuevo capitán del 14vo. Escuadrón, dentro de 3 días se te informara todo para el nombramiento y tendrás una semana a partir de hoy para arreglar cualquier asunto en el mundo de los vivos y a partir de la siguiente semana serás el nuevo capitán de la 14va. Division-En ese momento el Capitán volvió a dar el golpe con el bastón-Entonces damos por terminada esta reunión, regresen a sus escuadrones.

Ichigo iba caminando rumbo a la salida acompañado de Rukia, Hirako y Kensei. Hasta Que Hirako-Taicho rompió el silencio.

-Que mierda Ichigo ahora eres un capitán, por que no pudo ser mejor una shinigami linda a la que nombraran o tu que piensas Kensei?-

-Mejor a el que un nuevo, aunque a mi parecer Love hubiera vuelto a aceptar su rango de Capitán pero no quería volver a aquí -Decía el capitán con el 69 tatuado

-Que demonios, le ofrecieron a Love de nuevo su rango?-Preguntaba el próximo Taicho

-Boke, No te lo dijo Urahara, el puesto se le ofrecieron a todos les excapitanes, La lista incluía a Urahara, Yorouichi, Love y hasta a tu viejo-Respondia Kensei

-Buu,buu, Ichigo tu eres el plato de segunda mesa-decía burlándose Hirako, hasta que Rukia se acercó al capitán y le dijo al oído lo que le había pasado a Ichigo con Orihime lo que inmediatamente en lugar de bajar el nivel de sus burlas subieron de tono.

-Orihime te cambio por un Arrancar, jajaja eres una desgracia como Vizard, te lo dije desde que estuve en el instituto para reclutarte, Orihime-chan nunca te haría caso-seguía lanzando Hirako hasta que recibió un buen golpe por parte de Kensei…

Una vez en las afueras del cuartel del 1er. Escuadrón Ichigo y Rukia se separaron de los demás.

-Bueno Ichigo, ya casi eres un Capitan, ya solo falta que hagas las demás formalidades, pero esas van a ser dentro de una semana, pero la verdad vas a estar bien, no vas a poder regresar al mundo de los vivos muy seguido si vas la mayoría de tus conocidos no sabrán ni quien eres, recuerdas cuando Regrese a la Sociedad de Almas que ya nadie me recordaba, así va a pasar con tu existencia, será borrada solamente algunos con fuertes vínculos te seguirán recordando, de verdad estas bien con ello?

-Rukia, no me interesa mas aquel mundo, lo que era mi luz se ha apagado-decía un sombrío Ichigo-bueno nos vemos dentro de tres días voy a empezar con mi lista de despedida.

Ichigo se dirigía rumbo al Senkaimon para regresar a la tienda de Urahara, claro no sin antes haber sido retado por Kenpachi a un duelo a muerte por el camino.

Ya en el Senkaimon, se encuentra con el capitán que rivaliza en estatura con Rukia y su Fukutaicho

-Ahh Kurosaki, ya vas de regreso espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión ya que una vez siendo capitán no puedes ir al mundo humano tan seguido-decía Hitsugaya hasta que fue interrumpido por Ichigo

-Solo me arrepiento de una cosa, Toushiro, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo del asunto de ser capitán, además es bueno que pueda ir tan seguido los capitanes al mundo humano por que asi almenos no te puede acosar a Karin- esto ultimo lo dice en tono de broma.

-Kurosaki, Primero soy Hitsugaya-taicho para ti no Toushiro y segundo lo de tu hermana no tiene nada que ver, ella es la que me acosa no me deja solo-Decía un enojado Enano

-Oye Toushiro, creo que Hinamori-san esta detrás de ti y acaba de escuchar lo de acosar a mi hermana-Hitsugaya en ese momento sintió que se lo empalaban- ES BROMA TOUSHIRO.

Hitsugaya e Ichigo seguían platicando, por un momento el shinigami sustituto parecía feliz, tal vez este lugar fue una buena opción después de todo hasta que cierta pechugona rompió con un comentario inofensivo, pero a la vez nocivo

-Ichigo-kun, y que vas a hacer con Orihime-chan, ya están saliendo verdad?- esto fue lo peor para ichigo, hasta donde le va a seguir el fantasma de Inoue.

-Rangiku-san, no estamos saliendo y la razón por la que me voy es por Inoue y ahora si me disculpas me voy yendo.-El Pelinaranja empezó por caminar por el Senkaimon guiado por una mariposa infernal mientras al otro lado estaban Matsumoto y Hitsugaya

-Vámonos Matsumoto, todavía tienes trabajo que hacer-

-Taicho mejor ya vámonos a descansar la junta de hoy me canso,

-Taicho inviteme un trago

-Tu maldita holgazana! Deja de quejarte o te veras mas anciana - empieza a caminar el Taicho y su Fukutaicho

_Ichigo no esta saliendo con Orihime-chan, que raro yo que sepa Orihime estaba enamorada de Ichigo y él le correspondía, a lo mejor los consejos que le di a Orihime fallaron pero aun así como para que Ichigo se vaya es demasiado-pensaba una Holgazana vice capitana._

Ya Ichigo esta en su mundo, en su casa, en su cama, pero ya no lo será por mucho tiempo ya que a partir de la siguiente semana será el orgulloso capitán de la recién creada 14va. División y ahora él tiene algo en la mente. Que carajos hace un capitán, quien debería se su Fukutaicho, le debería de decir a Hyori o Lisa, ellas ya lo han sido, mi viejo creo que fue capitán antes creo que mañana le preguntare, un mar de preguntas se plantea Ichigo, no por que este nervioso solo lo hace para no pensar en Inoue de nuevo.

**Continuara**


	3. Despedida

Bueno ya el Cap partir de aqui me voy lento.

Capitulo 3

**"DESPEDIDA"**

Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, Despierta ya esta listo el desayuno-Decía una voz muy familiar

Dejalo Yuzu, Déjalo en manos de Papa-Al escuchar esa voz no pude seguir durmiendo y mi primer reflejo fue lanzar a ese barbudo por la ventana antes de que me pateara, _Voy a extrañar un poco esta rutina cuando me vaya a la sociedad de las almas._

Good-Morning I-chi-go, creo que ya no te puedo enseñar nada mas, mamá nuestro hijo ha crecido ya falta poco para que deje el nido-decía mientras sacaba una foto de mi madre de su cartera por que la foto tamaño mural le quedaba muy lejos.

Eres ruidos Oya-chii- Decía Ichigo mientras se cambiaba la pijama, pero en cierto punto lo que decía el excéntrico padre tenia razón, él se iba a ir muy pronto, entonces inicio con la parte mas difícil de su plan, la de despedirse de todos y eso incluía a su familia y a su querida Inoue

-Oye papá tengo que hablar algo serio contigo-El pelinaranja ponía una cara de seriedad

-Que pasa, hijo, no me digas que embarazaste a Rukia-chan-Respondia el asustado padre

-No es nada de eso, además la enana ni siquiera pinta en mis asuntos, lo que te quiero decir es que** acepte ser capitán en la Soul Society.**

En ese preciso momento Isshin cambio de su forma habitual de Payaso a una mas seria

-Ichigo, no te voy a detener, pero estas seguro de ello, yo por experiencia te digo que ingresar al Gotei no es cosa que se tome a la ligera, una vez que ingresas la única forma en que salgas de ahí es que mueras o que desertes y desaparezcas.

-Estoy consiente Oya-chii, por eso te lo digo a ti primero, después del desayuno les voy a decia a Yuzu y a Karin, muchas gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, también tengo otras cosas que platicar contigo, ya que tu también fuieste un capitán y tengo algunas dudas

-Mamá nuestro hijo se va a ir para siempre, no creo que pueda seguir soportando esto-Decia Isshin llorando sosteniendo la foto de Masaki tamaño cartera.

-Estupido viejo y yo que creía que era serio, bueno vamos con mis hermanas.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras y les explico a sus hermanas que se iba a ir a lo cual solo causo un gran llanto por parte de Yuzu, Karin por otro lado lo entendía porque conocía a Toushiro y sabia que su hermano podría a veces venir a visitarlos tal vez no muy seguido pero vendría.

Ese dia el Shinigami sustituto no realizo ninguna otra cosa aparte de estar con Yuzu y Karin ya que según sus pensamientos seria una forma de poder redimirse.

Ya por la noche el shinigami sustituto estab en su recamara, en ese momento sale Kon un vestido que la hermana de Ichigo le había colocado

-Oe, Ichigo que demonios paso hoy, tu hermana me puso esta cosa y estuvo llorando un rato, además donde este mi adorada Nee-san

-Kon, me voy a ir a la Soul Society pero me voy a quedar ahi, por eso Yuzu estaba asi y Rukia no ya regreso

-Con que te vas a la Soul Society, no te vayas a atrever de dejar al gran Kon-sama, soy una ModSoul asi que ahí pertenezco-decia el pequeño peluche y ya con una voz baja-… en la soul society puede que encuentre mi Harem y no me pongan ridículos vestidos

-Bueno entonces vienes conmigo, serás la mascota del escuadrón.

Al siguiente día.

Ichigo se dirige al instituto, un lugar que para él había sido antes un paraíso por que podía platicar y estar junto a Inoue

-Buenos días Ichigo- Gritaba Keigo a toda prisa hacia Ichigo, pero la escena se repite de nuevo un golpe con el antebrazo en la cara de Keigo

-Buenos días Ichigo y Asano-san-decía el chico que parecía que tenía sus dedos pegados en el teléfono, a lo cual Keigo se sintió más deprimido por ser llamado por su apellido

Ya en el salón Ichigo Saluda a Ishida y Chad como de costumbre, solo falta una persona, Inoue pero esta acompañada del maldito de Ulquiorra

-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun- se escuchaba que decia la voz mas dulce para Ichigo, tal vez antes eso lo emocionaría, pero ahora solo lo ahoga

-Ohayo Inoue-y con un cambio de tono-Ulquiorra-contestaba ichigo cerrando su puño.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, a que se debe esa reacción, es a lo que ustedes llaman celos, odio, son solo basura-Empezaba a musitar el espada

**_"Rey Taicho" cambia conmigo, aquí mismo me lo cargo no te preocupes, a diferencia de la vez pasada ahora no voy a intentar matar a Ishida_**-Decia Shiro Al sentir el Estado de animo de Kurosaki

_Espera Shiro todavía no es el momento y ya lo habíamos hablado-_Decia para sus adentros el Shinigami

-Puede que lo sea Ulquiorra, pero ahora me retiro tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con una basura que ya antes derrote y pedía a gritos que acabara con el por el hecho de haber sido derrotado por mi- Respondía el shinigami ante el anterior comentario del Arrancar

**_Rey 1 – Espada 0, bien hecho Rey esta va a tu favor_**

-Uhhm, ya Kurosaki-kun, Ulqui-chan no peleen por favor estamos en la escuela-Decía la chica causante de la tragedia de Kurosaki

**_Ichigo 1 Espada 0 Inoue 100-_** Esta vez el que lo decía era Zangetsu

-Si Inoue ya no voy a pelear, mejor me voy-Respondía el Shinigami no sin antes decirle a Ulquiorra: Basura Deprimida sin amigos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Ichigo llamo a sus amigos al techo exceptuando a Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo y a Inoue por que la ultima estaba con Ulquiorra

-Chicos, creo que tengo que decirles que ya no voy a estar con ustedes, me voy a ir a la Soul Society, voy a ingresar al Gotei como capitán de una nueva división-cambiando a un tono mas sombrío- y muy probablemente que la mayoría de las persona no me recuerden-

La noticia fue un impactante para sus amigos, excepto Sado que al parecer no hizo ni sonido ni mueca.

-Kurosaki, entonces estarás abandonando Karakura muy pronto, no te preocupes yo me encargare de los hollows, por mi orgullo de Quincy no dejare que alguien sea atacado-Decía Ishida arreglándose los lentes

-Bueno Ishida te lo encargo, pero si necesitas ayuda no te inhibas si quieres te puedo mandar refuerzos de shinigamis-Respondia burlonamente el shinigami

- Y bueno, se lo vas a decir a los demás que te vas-Preguntaba el Quincy

- Estoy en proceso de decirles a todos, a ver que les invento Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo, aunque ya me han visto como Shinigami, no creo que sea buena idea que les cuente el resto y con respecto a Inoue yo me las apañare para decirle –Suena la Campana que el Descanso se acabó y todos regresan a su clase

Ya acabado el día todos se dirigían a sus clases, para sorpresa de Ichigo afuera de la puerta lo estaba esperando Renji.

-Yoo Renji

-Yoo Ichigo, te estaba esperando traigo ordenes de Capitan Comandante

-Ahh del viejo, que es ahora?-Preguntaba Ichigo que extrañado por la aparición de Renji ya que ahora no traía ningún cosplay que le hubiera puesto Urahara

-El capitán comandante a adelantado tu fecha de ingreso, a partir de mañana te vas, al parecer el comandante te quiere dar un entrenamiento especial, asi que si tenias asuntos pendientes los vas a tener que resolver antes de mañana en la noche, bueno pues ya me voy llendo que Urahara me pidió que fuera a cobrarle a sus Clientes.

Ichigo de nuevo solo empieza a caminar rumbo a su hogar

**_Ichigo, creo que vas a tener que apurarte, ya solamente tienes hasta mañana_**

**_Si Rey ya vas a tener que decirle a la chica de los grandes melones que ya te largas_**

Ichigo no responde a las voces de su interior y sigue caminando hasta llegar casi llegar a su hogar, en donde para sorpresa de él en su interior se escuchaba que alguien platicaba con sus hermanas, cuando llego a ver quien era vio que esa persona era Inoue

Okaidi Ichi-nii, la cena ya la voy a preparar, papá salió dijo que iba a llegar tarde, Orihime-chan vino con nosotras, por que no vas con ella

Kurosaki-Kun, te estaba esperando-decía la pelinaranja

-Ahh Inoue, que sorpresa verte sola, en donde esta tu perro faldero?-

-Kurosaki-kun, ya deja de pelearte con Ulqui, parece que no te cae nada bien.

-La verdad no, lo odio, te caería bien el tipo que te disparo un Cero un el pecho y que actua como si nada pasara y a parte no recuerdas todo lo que paso en Hueco Mundo.

-Ya Kurosaki-kun, no vine a hablar de Ulqui, vine para platicarte algo muy importante…- en ese momento la pelinaranja fue interrumpida por ichigo.

-Inoue, déjalo, no digas mas, se mas o menos por donde va, mejor mañana ven por la noche a la Tienda de Urahara ahí escuchare todo lo que digas y me escucharas y por favor ven sola, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa

Orihime no le quedo de otra mas que asentir lo que le había dicho su Ichigo, este acompaño a Orihime hasta su casa en silencio, llegando a la puerta del departamento de Inoue ella rompió el silencio con una de voz demasiado debil

-Kurosaki-kun, no me gusta que seas tan frio conmigo, ya no aguanto mas esta situación-Era lo que decía Inoue

-Dijiste algo Inoue-Preguntaba Ichigo a lo cual el recibió su respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa forzada y un "hasta mañana Kurosaki-Kun"

Una vez que kurosaki se había ido, adentro del departamento de Inoue solo se le escuchaba llorar y gritar: "Kurosaki-kun no BAKA!"Por suerte de Inoue ella estaba sola, Ulquiorra había regresado a Las Noches ese día temprano, pues el perro de Yami tuvo cachorros y Ulquiorra quería uno para su Fraccion y mostrarle a Ichigo que si tenia amigos

Detrás de la puerta del departamento de orihime, ella esta en el piso recargada contra la pared y pensando:_Porque Kurosaki-kun, yo te quiero demasiado, te amo, ya hecho todo lo posible por llamar tu atención y ahora todo esta peor que antes no sé que debo hacer_- se lamentaba Inoue tras sentir la actitud de Kurosaki

Bueno como dije a partir de aqui me voy lento ya que para el suguinete quiero adentrarme en la persona de orihime y eso va a estar mas dificil por dos razones; la 1ra. soy chico y no entiendo para nada las mujeres y 2da. la mayoria de este fic esta basado en una experiencia propia(Claro nunca fui un shinigami) asi que por ichigo no hay problema el pedo esta en orihime y que carjos pensara

A si una pegunta, que carajos hace un capitan de bleach, hasta ahora solamente los he visto tomar hasta caer(Kyoraku), enfermarse(Ukitake), ver su jardin(Byakuya), Cortar gente(Kenpachi) y hacer experimentos(Mayuri)


	4. Libestod (Ichigo)

Este capitulo me gustaría decir que es una parte 1 ya que lo pienso subir por partes, por ende es muchísimo mas corto que los anteriores. Este lo hare sin diálogos, tengo ganas de hacerlo como si fuera el diario de Ichigo.

Si se preguntan por el titulo "**Libestod**" en alemán significa "**Muerte De Amor**", de hecho ese es el titulo de la parte culminante de la opera de R. Wagner "Tristán e Isolda", cuando lo acabe de subir completamente entenderán el porqué del titulo aunque puede darse línea desde aqui

Capitulo 4 (Parte 1)

**Libestod (Ichigo)**

Hoy es mi último día en este mundo, me siento un poco nostálgico, a partir de mañana seré el nuevo capitán del 14vo. Escuadrón, eso todavía no lo creo, hoy dejare de ser un estudiante de instituto y pasare de ser un Shinigami Sustituto a ser un Shinigami en toda regla, hoy va a ser uno de los días que nunca olvidare.

Se preguntan por qué lo digo, pues antes de despertar volví a tener esa pesadilla, que más que un mal sueño es un recuerdo y la razón

_Estoy solo todo es obscuridad, tengo un hueco en el pecho, me estoy hundiendo, a lo lejos escucho una voz que dice "Sálvame Kurosaki-kun", esas palabras me hacen salir de mi oscuridad, después veo bizarramente como masacro a mi enemigo, a mi amigo, después recupero la consiencia y veo la escena del crimen… como el tipo que se supone que mate le dice a la persona mas importante para mi "eso que tengo en mi mano…es el corazón" esta parte me rompe por dentro ya que la mirada de la chica a la que amo se entristece por mis acciones, después de todo el recuerdo de esa vez se enlaza con la imagen de Inoue y mi rival besándose que me quiebra cada vez mas…_

Bueno dejemos eso a parte no me voy a deprimir en uno de los días mas importantes, hoy particularmente no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, no creo que les importe ya que a partir de la medianoche de hoy mi existencia será borrada. Jaja que ironia si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera importado decir todo lo que tenia que decir, hubiera hecho otras cosas en su lugar y puede que esto lo hubiera evitado, pero no es momento de arrepentirse del pasado. Bueno yo creo que falta poco para que inicie la rutina del día.

Y como lo pensé mi Oya-chii acaba de entrar por la puerta y en consecuencia lo he lanzado por la ventana, me he cambiado el pijama y me dirijo a desayunar con mi familia…

Hoy el desayuno fue particularmente especial, no se si sea por que será el ultimo que tendré con todos en mucho tiempo ya que espero que algún día me den una asignación a este lugar y pueda venir… Echare de menos esto…

Rukia y Renji estaban afuera de mi casa, al parecer el Capitán Comandante los envió para que me apoyaran.

Los salude como de costumbre, me dijeron que el viejo les pido que me informaran mas o menos como es la situación, como va a ser el viaje y que prepararan las cosas.

Después de un rato con ellos los deje en la tienda Urahara y seguí vagando por Karakura, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdo, el solo enumerarlos hace flaquear mi decisión

Y así seguí mi día hasta la tarde, no fue tan malo estar solo hoy, pues pude meditar lo que le voy a decir a Inoue en la noche antes de mi partida…

Regrese a mi casa a comer y despedirme de todos por ultima vez, estuve a punto de olvidarme de llevarme a Kon, pero esta Yuzu me lo dio, me dijo que me lo llevara como amuleto y hasta lo vistió con un kimono de Shinigami, que linda hermana tengo llegue a pensar

Estoy llegando a la Tienda de Urahara, todos me están esperando.

Adentro veo a Ishida, Sado, Renji, Rukia, Yoroichi, Urahara, Tesla inclusive esta Hyori, Lisa, Love y Hachigen pero no a la persona que más quería ver.

El Senkaimon es abierto por Urahara y estoy a punto de cruzarlo, pero en ese momento un suave toque retiene mi mano, es la chica a la que tanto amo, ella se ve triste.

Le digo a Urahara que me de algo de tiempo, que espere un momento, tengo que decirle a Inoue lo que siento antes de partir, nos vamos a un lugar apartado de los espectadores reunidos ahí y…

Tomo la iniciativa

**-Inoue, sabes yo…-**

Bueno aquí se acaba la parte 1, que les parecio? medio raro no?


	5. Libestod (Ulquiorra)

Hola Humanos, aquí la segunda parte del capitulo, esta vez le toca a Ulquiorra narrar los hechos o mas bien decirnos parte de su Diario de Observación Humana, igual que la otra parte carece de diálogos.

En lo personal este me costó un poco mas de lo habitual ya que como he dicho antes odio al personaje de Ulquiorra no solo en este fic, si no en general, así que me costó mas esfuerzo escribirlo según su perspectiva de vacío, sus sensaciones, el no poder insultarlo abiertamente. Además de que no estoy muy familiarizado con el y el hecho que no le di una personalidad propia y creo que hasta ahora sigo sin dársela. Ahora si que a leer se ha dicho.

Capitulo 4 (Parte 2)

**Libestod (Ulquiorra)**

Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, soy un Arrancar, un Espada hace poco regrese al mundo humano, cuando llegue fui interrogado por un extraño tipo de sombrero, se me fue prestado un gigai y a partir de ese día me he dedicado a escribir una bitácora de las cosas que he observado y sentido; este mundo se me es extraño, no hace poco pensaba que los humanos eran basura, miserables existencias que basaban sus decisiones en base a algo llamado "sentimientos" en algo llamado "corazón", no fue hace mucho que conocí a una humana llamada Inoue Orihime, una humana que fue traída por orden de Aizen-sama, esta humana me hablaba de sus amigos y sus sentimientos algo que en lo personal se me hacían que solo eran estupideces, al paso del tiempo me broto la curiosidad por los de su tipo.

Durante la batalla que lidero Aizen-sama la humana llamada Inoue Orihime me dijo que algunos humanos creen en algo llamado destino, en hueco mundo tenemos algo parecido ya que desde que somos Hollows se cree que algunos podremos evolucionar a Adjuchas o Vasto Lorde desde nuestro nacimiento, no se si este tipo de circunstancias se aplican igual a los humanos. Pero tal vez esa fuerza llamada destino fue la que me trajo aquí ya que según yo debí haber muerto después de mi enfrentamiento con Kurosaki Ichigo pero no fue así y para saciar mi hambre de saber mas sobre el "corazón" y "sentimientos" es que vine aquí. Ya con esto dicho empezare a relatar lo que he observado, escuchado y sentido desde que llegue aquí.

A mi llegada a la casa de Inoue ella me recibió de una manera extraña, ella me rodeo con sus débiles brazos, no de la forma para aprisionar y bloquear los movimientos del enemigo si no a lo que ellos llaman "Cálido", yo en lo personal no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, un poco después aprendí que eso era algo llamado "Alegría" pues según ella yo era alguien especial para ella, esta parte no lo comprendí bien, pues en Hueco Mundo yo trate de romper su condición psicológica lo que algunos llaman "Alma" y aun así fui recibido de esta manera. Nota: Los humanos son extraños en su forma de actuar o más bien Inoue Orihime es extraña en su forma de actuar.

Otra cosa que observe, aunque no tiene que ver mucho con los objetivos de la investigación, es que esta humana llamada Inoue Orihime prepara alimentos que saben a mierda no creo que existe Hollow, Shinigami o cosa que pueda consumirlos sin vomitar, además que al parecer existen normas no escritas sobre comportamiento, por ejemplo el otro día encontré la ropa interior de Inoue y ella me llamo pervertido, también el otro dia Sali del baño sin ropa y ella me dijo exhibicionista o cuando encontró unas revistas que me dio Asano Keigo para que aprendiera mas sobre la anatomía humana ella me dijo que era un "Ero no maniac" y las destruyo. Nota: Creo que le debí haber preguntado a Harribel de como debo comportarme cuando vivo junto a una chica.

He observado muchas cosas, entre ellas hay algo llamado "amistad", este concepto fue algo abstracto de comprender ya que estos humanos se asocian con otros que poseen sus mismos intereses, afinidades, pasatiempos, filosofías pero no de la forma que tenemos en hueco mundo donde solo nos asociamos por instinto de auto preservación ni tampoco por dominación como suele ser con nuestras fracciones. Un concepto muy diferente al que se manejaba con los demás espada. Inoue Orihime me sorprendió de nuevo ya que ella me llamo "Amigo" y me dijo que no la llame por su nombre completo o le diga "Humana" o "Mujer" si no que solamente "Orihime". Nota: Orihime es alguien muy interesante de observar nunca deja de maravillarme y con este acto sentí lo que ella llama "Calidez" y "Amistad", creo que este sentimiento es muy extraño y confortable, algún día lo intentare con Nell. Los llamados "amigos" suelen ser muy ruidosos, incluso más que Yammy.

Tambien hay algo llamado "Instituto", "Escuela", al parecer son lugares parecidos a la caja de negación donde entran y no los dejan salir hasta cierta hora, allí muchos humanos se reúnen para "Estudiar", me pareció estúpido ya que nada de lo que "Enseñan" sirve en la vida de un Hollow o un de Shinigami. Nota: Debería encerrar a Grimmjow aquí como venganza por meterme una vez en su caja negación

Orihime me conto sobre Kurosaki Ichigo, de como la ha salvado y ayudado, la forma en que habla sobre él es extraña, es como si estuviera hablando sobre alguien sobresaliente y perfecto a lo cual yo discrepo ya que este humano me parece que es solo basura, pero la forma en que habla Orihime sobre el me molesta de alguna forma. Nota: todavía no sé que sea este sentimiento pero es muy molesto, tal vez mejor le deba preguntar sobre las debilidades del Shinigami, quien sabe, tal vez algún día nuestra batalla se reanudara.

El otro día llego una mujer Shinigami, por lo que había escuchado de Ichimaru Gin ella a de ser Rangiku Matsumoto. Ella hablo bastante con Orihime sobre algo llamado "Amor", "Conquista", no quise averiguar sobre ello, también hablaron sobre algo llamado "Celos", cuando escuche sobre ello, me pareció que encajaba con el molestar que sentía cuando hablaba de Kurosaki Ichigo y me parece que al igual Kurosaki se sentía de la misma manera cuando Orihime esta conmigo. Nota: Creo que esto llamado "Celos" puede ser una buena arma en contra de Kurosaki Ichigo, solo debo aprender a usarlo en una batalla.

Un día que estaba con Orihime se me ocurrió preguntar sobre que era eso llamado "Amor", ya que lo que sabia era por la habilidad de Zommari que se llama igual, cuando se lo pregunte, ella se puso roja y no me contesto nada congruente, entre sus balbuceos escuche las palabras: "Kurosaki-Kun" y "Kyaa", incapaz de obtener una respuesta recurrí a la herramienta llamada "Google" a la cual los humanos parecen preguntarle todo y lo que leí fueron solo estupideces que no valen la pena escribirlas, pero, tal vez en un caso muy remoto entre tantas definiciones de basura es la cosa que estoy empezando a sentir hacia Orihime, tal vez esto llamado "Amor" no sea tan malo. Nota: Debo checar mi salud, últimamente me he sentido extraño cuando estoy con Orihime. Tal vez mi Gigai se averió.

Al parecer hay algo llamado "Favores", Orihime me pidió que le hiciera uno, me dijo que para eso eran los "Amigos", me pareció extraño este concepto, me lo pidió hace no muchos días, para se exacto hace tres días, me dijo que usara mi habilidad de Pesquisa y buscara el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo, lo cual fue bastante fácil ya que el tipo libera demasiado. Después me pidió algo muy extraño me dijo que actuara mas cercano a ella cuando Kurosaki Ichigo se acercara, no se el por que me lo pidió, cuando el reiatsu de mi objetivo se acercó me pidió que la abrazara, no se el por que pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, actuó solo y realice el acto que estaba descrito cuando investigue sobre el amor: "Beso", en ese momento sentí como el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo se elevo a un nivel mayor que al que tenia cuando estaba enfrentándome contra el en el techo de la noches, se sentía muy pesado y maligno, por un momento tuve lo que llaman "Miedo". Instantes después el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo se alejó. Nota: No creo que sobreviva a un enfrentamiento contra Kurosaki su reiatsu se ha vuelto muy poderoso, también eso llamado "Beso" ha sido la sensación más placentera que he tenido hasta este momento.

Esa misma noche, fue la primera vez que vi a Orihime enojada, creo que eso llamado "Beso" la molesto demasiado, ese día me saco de su departamento, ese día estuve vagando por las calles y pensando que estuvo mal, pero hasta ahora no encuentro la respuesta. También fui a Hueco Mundo el perro de Yammi tuvo cachorros, creo que le pediré uno. Nota: Me disgusta demasiado ver a Orihime así. Creo que debo preguntar a "Google" que hacer en estos casos.

Regrese al día siguiente por la noche, estaba sin mi Gigai, me coloque la pulsera para ocultar mi reiatsu y existencia, la misma que le puse a Orihime el día que me la lleve a Hueco Mundo, vi como iban Kurosaki Ichigo y Orihime por la calle, cuando llegaron al apartamento de Inoue este Kurosaki se fue, escuche como lloraba Orihime atrás de la puerta, por un momento pensé en asesinar a Kurosaki, pero algo me detuvo, tal vez si lo mataba le iba a causar mas dolor a Orihime(_Maldita cosa llamada "Corazón" me hace pensar cosas estúpidas, antes lo hubiera atravesado con un cero sin avisarle pero ahora me hace palidecer_).

Esa noche estuve a lado de Inoue sin que me notara, creo que a esto lo llaman "Acosar", algo me llamo demasiado la atención, Inoue estaba escribiendo sobre un papel, al parecer lo que llaman "Carta", mientras ella escribía yo recordé un poco sobre mi investigación que hice sobre el "Amor" y pensé: _que a través de esa carta eran los verdaderos pensamientos hacia la persona en la que piensa y esos pensamientos se convertirán en palabras, oraciones, escritas con sentimientos sinceros que se escucharan en la cabeza de la persona que la lea y desencadenaran el amor_. Nota: creo que mis pensamientos últimamente se están volviendo cursis, creo que debo matar al Shinigami del afro a ver si así mi mente se aclara

No me atreví a leer la carta, solamente espero que esa carta sea útil, muy dentro de mi desee que fuera para mi, no se por qué pero desde que llegue creo que he empezado a comprender lo del "Corazón".

El día de hoy la seguí sin que me notara en el día_,_ se quedo dormida a media tarde, su cara cuando duerme es tan… como decirlo "bella"_(A veces me doy asco yo mismo, creo que ahora si soy un acosador)_, la comprendo anoche tuvo un sueño muy intranquilo, cuando se despertó salió corriendo hacia la tienda del tipo raro de sombrero, debajo de su tienda había mucha gente, al parecer era como una despedida y fue cuando lo vi, a ese shinigami, él estaba hablando con Orihime, el hablo primero:

**-Inoue, sabes yo…-**

.

Eso seria todo, ya los dejo por hoy, me voy a fumar un cigarro. Sin mi nicotina me pongo irritable.


	6. I love you and Goodbye

Todavía no creo lo que paso, estoy un poco confundida, lo único que se es que en ese momento algo me golpeo y después desperté aquí.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fui a la Tienda de Urahara-san justo como Kurosaki-kun me había dicho, ahí mis peores temores se confirmaron, cuando estuve con las hermanitas de Kurosaki-kun me dijeron que iba a irse por un tiempo de viaje pero no me dijeron que se iba a la Soul Society, en mi pecho apretaba el pequeño pedazo de papel que había escrito el día anterior, el papelito se sentía como si ardiera en mi mano.

A bajo de la tienda de Urahara-san, vi a Kurosaki-kun, estaba a punto de irse junto a Kuchiki-San y Abarai-San, dudaba si ir a con Kurosaki-kun, pero me llene de fuerzas y antes que pusiera un pie dentro le tome la mano, él le dijo a Urahara-san que esperara un momento que tenia algo importante que decir. Me llevo a un lugar apartado y empezó:

-**Inoue, sabes yo…-**tres palabras y mi corazón se estremeció parecía una escena sacada de un manga, por un momento me empecé a poner nerviosa pero no dije nada, no quería arruinar el momento-**me voy a ir de aquí y puede que no regrese en mucho tiempo**

Por dios, yo pensé que se me iba a confesar, pero no… yo quería gritar lo que sentía, pero cuando iba hablar el puso gentilmente su dedo en mis labios y continuo.

-Sabes, siempre te he admirado, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando tu hermano murió en la clínica de mi casa y estabas muy triste pero después siempre te veías feliz, cuando descubriste que yo era un Shinigami y te pusiste de frente para detener a tu hermano que se había convertido en Hollow, no dudaste ni un segundo a pesar que solamente eras una alma normal, me ayudaste a rescatar a Rukia, te quisiste sacrificar por nosotros cuando te fuiste a Huecomundo, te preocupabas por mi cuando estaba herido, también cuando perdi mis poderes, eres la persona que mas admiro en este mundo(**_Despues de Goku!-_**_Decía Shiro desde dentro de Ichigo__**)**_-Seguía Kurosaki-kun diciendo, por dentro yo estaba feliz, él lo había notado, no fui solo un personaje de utilería.

-Sé que no soy perfecto ni pienso llegar a serlo, has sido testigo de mis peores momentos, no te voy a mentir, cuando te fuiste lo primero que pensé no fue en rescatarte si no masacrar a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra, soy egoísta, egocéntrico, violento y se puede decir que también celoso, eso no lo niego, son parte de mi, en comparación tu eres perfecta, para compensar toda la amabilidad que me brindaste jure que siempre te protegería…-Oh por dios, creo que si se me va a confesar, mi sueño se va hacer realidad.

En ese momento Kurosaki-kun me abrazo apasionadamente y no me solto hasta que deje salir un pequeño chillido, me beso, un beso efimero para mi gusto queria uno como de media hora como los que salen en los 40 Tomos de manga Shoujo y comedias románticas que compre, siempre llegaban a esta situación, creo que ahora comprare algunos Smut y Ecchi por si las dudas, a lo mejor me van a servir con Kurosaki-kun en el futuro.

-**Por eso Inoue, es que me voy, no pienso opacar esa bella **sonrisa-Eso mando mí mundo al infierno, demonios por que eres estúpido Kurosaki-kun

-Inoue, en este momento solo te puedo decir:

**Te amo y Adios**

** (I love you and Googbye,** **私はあなたとさようならがとても好きです。****)**

Después el dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia el Senkaimon, se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de mi, yo iba a hablar y decirle que yo no quiero que se vaya, le iba a dar la carta que apretaba en mi mano, pero sentí como si alguien me tapara la boca, como si agarraran por detrás y no me dejaran ir, una vez que el portal se cerro, esa fuerza se aplaco, sentí como si algo golpeara mi mano y en ese momento una pulsera cayo y pude ver una silueta blanca, inmediatamente todo se volvió obscuro.

Creo que estoy en mi departamento, no se quien me habrá traido, pero lo único que me importa es que ya no esta Kurosaki-kun

* * *

Que creen aqui le corto, luego le continuo... nel es broma ahorita subo otros dos

Me dan ganas de ponerles el OST con el que los escribo, en esta fue obvio "I love you and Goodbye" de Bring me The Horizon y "Poison Girl" de HIM


	7. For You

Este es mi regalo. Es un intento de Song-fic, esta me trae muchos recuerdos y me gustaría compartírsela, la canción es una de mis favoritas, de mi banda favorita y que con mi antigua banda siempre la tocábamos. Creo que le quedaría muy bien a Inoue Orihime después de que Ichi se fue

**"For You" **de la Banda finlandesa** "H.I.M"(His Infernal Majesty) **Del disco** "Greatest Lovesongs Vol.666"**

* * *

Ichigo se acaba de ir, siento una melancolia. Creo que buscare el disco que me regalo Kurosaki-kun en mi cumpleaños, escuchare la canción que él me recomendó.

Afuera esta lloviendo, al igual que en mi cabeza, aun no puedo creer todo lo que paso, el se ha ido.

Me siento en mi sillón favorito, como mi helado favorito con Curry y salsa de Tabasco, pongo play a la novena canción, cierro los ojos y empiezo a recordar y sentir como si Kurosaki-kun estuviera aqui

**In the grace of your love I writhe, writhe in pain  
In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same**

**I'm for you**

Kurosaki-Kun, cada vez que vienes a mi ayuda me llego a sentir mas enamorada y espero que tu algún día me correspondas.

**I'm killing myself for your love and again all is lost  
In 777 ways I love you 'til my death do us apart**

Kurosaki-Kun, sabes una cosa, la razón de mi partida a, fue por no verte herido, preferí casi morir por no verte sufrir y aun asi tu fuieste a mi rescate, por un momento me sentí como en los cuentos en donde mi príncipe azul (o mas bien Negro) fue a rescatar a la princesa pero ahora no estas, quisiera morir ahora mismo y reunirme contigo

**I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are  
I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are**

**In 666 ways I love you and my heaven is wherever**  
**you are**

Kurosaki-kun, siempre que este a tu lado no me importa lo que pase, siempre recordare el momento en que me cargabas como a una princesa después de que derrotaste a Grimmjow, cuando regresaste de la muerte por salvarme

Siempre quisiera estar a tu lado y por eso:

**I'm for you**

I**'m here for you - I am here for you**  
**I'm here for you - I am here for you**

Estaré aquí para ti y no quisiera separarme nunca de ti

Después de haber escuchado una y otra vez la misma canción solamente una sensación queda y la cual es Kurosaki-Kun yo te amo.

Lo siento Kuchiki-san yo me voy apoderar de Ichigo, eres demasiado anciana para el. Tehe.(N.a. Esto no tiene que ver pero siempre he querido que Inoue lo diga)

En ese momento Inoue se seca las lagrimas de su rostro y se prepara para lo que le depara el futuro…

* * *

A veces me pongo a pensar "Mierda, por que no me encuentro a una Orihime en la vida real"


	8. New Days

Hola mundo; antes que nada saludos, solamente quisiera advertirlos que el siguiente fic a mi gusto es Basura x ke? Es por que es un capitulo de relleno,solamente lo puse para rellenar el espacio temporal de la historia y no lanzarme directamente a un salto temporal muy abrupto, no hay mucho humor, mucho menos romance, lo bueno comienza en los siguientes

* * *

Okaidinasai Kuroskai-sama!- decían al unísono un gran numero de shinigamis formados al otro lado del portal Senkaimon.

Ichigo caminaba a travez de la gran valla de shinigamis, pensando que esto seria normal para los días venideros, al final Renji y Rukia le encaminaban hacia el cuartel de la primera division

-Ichigo, el Sotaicho te esta esperando adentro, deberías darte prisa-Decia una enana pelinegra

-Ehh, apenas llegue, no jodas déjenme descansar-respondía Ichigo

En el camino a ver al Viejo, Ichigo pensaba lo acontecido apenas unas horas, sentía un malestar con el mismo, el pasillo que conducía con el Sotaicho le parecía interminable, no sabia que carajos le pasaba, se sentía triste, inquieto, nervioso que necesitaba hablar con alguien

**_-_****Ichigo,que te pasa?, tu mundo interno esta lleno de agua, no me gusta el agua, deberías calmarte un poco, lo hecho, hecho esta, tu tomaste esa decisión y no deberías de estar arrepentido, animos-**Decia Zangetsu en los adentros de Ichigo, el cual ya se había puesto su flotador y traje de baño

-Disculpa Zangetsu, tú eres el que la sufres cuando estoy deprimido, me asegurare de cambiar mi estado de ánimo y gracias por tus palabras. Si quieres ahora te puedo poner unos delfines para juegues con ellos.

-**_Oye "Rey", como que Zangetsu es el único que sufre, no la chingues estaba por acabar mi juego y ahora todo se fue a la mierda, vas a pagármela, en primera me vas a tener que crear otro Ps3 cabron, además no se nadar, me la vas a pagar, también con toda esta puta agua me dan ganas de mear y el solo hecho que se va a mezclar con todo me da ganas de vomitar.-_**Ese era el comentario de Shiro ante la deprimente situación en la que se encontraba

-Bueno ya, no volverá a pasar, dile a Zangetsu que te enseñe a nadar y en cuanto a los juegos, cuando todo se seque me aseguro de devolvértelo, pero por mientras dejen de estar de Quejicas que voy a ver al Viejo y si me ve hablando solo me va a querer mandar al Cuarto escuadrón con el Psicólogo.

Ya Ichigo con su pequeña platica interna terminada entra a ver al Capitán Comandante.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, la razón por la que te mande a traer antes es la siguiente: en primera, te vamos a presentar a tu escuadrón la próxima semana, pero en lo que resta de esta vas a tener que hacer un entrenamiento de Kido por que ese es un requisito para ocupar tal posición en el Gotei, también te hemos traído para que te vayas acostumbrando a la vida del Seireitei y que evalúes a quien será tu Fukutaicho, la sala de los 46 ha autorizado que puedas tener 2 de ellos por tu falta de conocimiento dentro del Gotei.-Decía el Shinigami mas fuerte de todo el Gotei

-Si, viejo, solo una pregunta en donde me voy a quedar mientras?

-El Kuchiki taicho ha dispuesto una habitación en su cuartel y el capitán Zaraki también ha ofrecido lo mismo, es tu decisión a donde ir, siendo todo te puedes retirar, mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento a primera hora, puedes retirarte

Dicho esto el anciano golpea el piso con su bastón e Ichigo sale de la habitación

-Mierda, Byakuya o Kenpachi, si me voy con Kenpachi no me va a dejar dormir, va a querer pelear toda la maldita noche y con Byakuya voy a sentir que soy el perro, el maldito nunca me ha tratado bien cree que me estoy tirando a la enana, siempre me da su mirada fria a ver que pasa, a lo mejor me voy con Byakuya lo mas probable es que me ignore ya que el tipo casi ni habla y si lo hace es para correrme de su casa

Ichigo tomo rumbo hacia el escuadrón de Byakuya, durante el trayecto se perdió un par de veces, cuando pensó que había llegado se había equivocado y llego al 8vo. Escuadrón en donde vio a un Kyoraku en total estado de ebriedad.

-Ahh, si es Ichigo-kun, entra vamos a tomar un poco es una buena noche-Decía el Shinigami del kimono rosa con una botella en la mano

-Lo siento Kyoraku-san, no estoy de ánimos de tomar, además mañana tengo cosas que hacer

-No te hagas del rogar Ichigo-kun, un poco no hace daño-En ese momento el ebrio lo jalo a los adentros de su division y se puso a gritar-Nanao-chan!, Nanao-chan! tráeme un par de vasos tenemos invitados, Ichigo-kun se va unir a la fiesta

A lo cual gentilmente Nanao-chan le lanza un par de vaso en su cara

-Taicho, no debería poner este ejemplo, el pobre Ichigo-kun ha dicho que tiene cosas que hacer, mejor póngase a trabajar-Decía Nanao-chan jalándole la oreja a su capitán-Bueno Ichigo, espero que no seas un capitán como este, ahora mismo me lo llevo y te acompaño a la salida- a lo cual Ichigo solo asintió.

Al poco rato regreso Ise Nanao.

-Esperaste mucho, bueno espero que te acostumbres a esto, casi todos los capitanes han sufrido las invitaciones de mi Taicho, de hecho mensualmente hacemos una fiesta en los jardines del escuadrón, normalmen el taicho las hace para acosar a las nuevas reclutas e invita algúna otra division. A propósito, a donde te dirigías

-Me dirigía a las instalaciones del Division de Byakuya pero me perdí y fui a dar aquí, es que todas las calles son iguales, ya entiendo porque Kenpachi siempre se pierde-Decía Ichigo soltando una pequeña risa al final.

-Bueno si gustas te puedo llevar, además como no muchos te conocen te podrían confundir con un Ryoka o tal vez tus fan girls te violaran en el camino

-Muchas gracias tomo tu oferta-Respondía Ichigo felizmente, a lo cual una voz desde los adentros del 8vo. Escuadron decía: -Ichigo-kun, no te atrevas a hacerle cosas en la obscuridad a mi Nanao-chan…-Nanao-chan ya sabes que no me gusta el NTR…-Nanao-chuan de regreso cómprame un poco de Sake en algún 7-eleven

-Abajo solamente Nanao-chan con una venita resaltada en su frente y dirigiendo su mano hacia donde se hallaba su capitán:-Hado #4 Byakurai

-Bueno, partimos Ichigo-kun

Así los dos Shinigamis caminaban hacia el 6to. Escuadrón, platicaron varias cosas, entre ellas en que Nanao quería volver a ver a Lisa, de como era la vida de Ichigo en Karakura, que Ulquiorra estaba en Karakura y que era un estúpido, entre otras hasta que Nanao pregunto:

-Ichigo-kun, dime por que decidiste venir aquí, por lo que me has contado todavía no has muerto en el mundo humano?-Preguntaba Nanao un poco intrigada, a lo cual Ichigo

-Es algo complicado, solo puedo decir que mi razón de existir se esfumo, se fue con otro, cuando venia hacia acá no me intento retener, ni una palabra, vi que tenia una carta en la mano pero no me la dio, creo que no soy importante en su futuro-Respondía Ichigo

-Bueno, ya llegamos, aquí te dejo y algo mas la respuesta que me diste fue algo vaga, deberíamos hablar un poco mas por que la verdad creo que necesitas platicarlo, no se mucho sobre ese tipo de asuntos pero creo que te puedo ayudar o si no dile a mi taicho, puede que sea un mujeriego acosador pervertido holgazan pero es alguien que a veces da buenas respuestas, nos vemos después Ichigo-kun

-Nos vemos después, Nanao-san-Respondía Ichigo aun sumido en lo que le pregunto Nanao y comenzó a pensar el por que Inoue no dijo ni una a la sexta división y fue recibido por Renji y otros Shinigamis, al parecer Byakuya estaba ocupado con otros asuntos y asi paso la noche

A la mañana siguiente:

-Joder, no pude dormir nada, primero los ronquidos de Renji se oyen por todo el edificio, segundo por que no me dijeron que Byakuya se pone a deambular y llorar por todas las esquinas como alma en pena por Hisana y por ultimo Orihime, creo que me le voy unir a Byakuya, bueno a comenzar el dia.-Decia Kurosaki preparándose para su primer dia.

El dia paso como debía, recibió unas clases de Kidou, aprendio unos cuantos para hacerle la finta al viejo y se dirigio a con Shinji para pedirle el numero de Hyori y Lisa para preguntarles si querían ser sus tenientes a lo cual su respuesta fue:

-Moshi,moshi, Es el numero Sarugaki Hyori, habla Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Que demonios quiere Hage, no ves que estoy ocupada y si sabes que es mi numero por que dices cosas estúpidas, Hage, Hage, Hage, Hage, Hage, Hage, Boke

-Oye maldita petarda, solo quería ser cortes pero al carajo, tengo una maldita pregunta, quieres ser mi teniente?-Respondia Ichigo un poco por no decir muy enojado

-Ahh con que eso, asi que al chico que no se podía Hollowficar le dieron una División, Oee Love, al parecer Fresita fue el que acepto el puesto, no quiero estar junto a un Hage como tu, además ya sufrí con ser la Fukutaicho de Urahara.

-Bueno, pásame a la pervertida tal vez ella si quiera, a por cierto Toushiro te manda saludos, yo creo que se va a poner muy triste por que no aceptaste venir la otra vez me pregunto por ti-Contestaba Ichigo soltando su ultima carta, el chantaje emocional usando al Capitán mas pequeño de todos

-Que demonios metes al enano, yo no se quien sea ese Toushiro, "Lisa, Lisa, ven me esta molestando la fresa, dice que quiere hablar contigo"-Decía Hyori mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Lisa

-Que quieres, estaba leyendo mis revistas, no molestes-

-Lisa quieres ser mi Fukutaicho, antes que me cuelgues ten en cuenta que la otra vez te preste mis ero-doujins y no me los regresaste y no creo que a Nanao le guste la idea que a su querida "Onee-sama" es una pervertida de primera

-Bien tu ganas, pero tengo mis condiciones-Respondía Lisa algo avergonzada, lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeros Vizard puesto que la eroi nunca se inmutaba a esas expresiones

-Bueno, le diré a Urahara-san que las mande para acá lo mas pronto posible, nos vemos-Decia Ichigo, después colgaba el teléfono y se dirigía a continuar con su día.

* * *

Ichigo se presento ante su nuevo escuadrón y así pasaron los días, meses, años entre enfrentamientos con hollows, invasiones de Ryokas, acoso sexual por parte de nuevas reclutas, Fiestas en el 8vo. Escuadron y sus correspondientes resacas, peleas a muerte con Kenpachi, Regaños por sus malos modales, vergüenzas por que Lisa escondía sus revistas en su habitación y los de su división pensaban que era un pervertido, patadas en los bajos a cargo de Hyori cuando Toushiro la ignoraba, repetidas invitaciones a unirse a la asociación de hombres Shinigami y una que otra visita a cargo de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami para sacarle dulces.

A lo largo de su estadia, de alguna forma se sentía cada vez mejor, entablo una muy buena relación con las demás divisiones, en especifico con la 8va. Y mas con Nanao-chan, la cual no se molestaba que el pelinaranja se dirigiera a ella como la llama su ebrio Taicho "Nanao-chan"

Hasta que un día:

-Kurosaki taicho, Yadomaru Fukutaicho, Sarugaki Fukutaicho; por orden Yamamoto Genriusay Sigekuni-sama se le a encomendado dirigirse a la ciudad de Karakura para realizar una investigación por el reciente aumento de Menos y Adjuchas en dicha zona así como el reciente aumento de reiatsu ,se le solicita de inmediato en las instalaciones de la 1ra. División para los detalles -Decia un mensajero del primer escuadrón

Después de algún tiempo de fungir como Taicho de la decimocuarta división llego el momento al que mas temía, una asignación de ir al mundo de los vivos, en especifico de ir al lugar de donde había partido la ciudad de Karakura y que tal vez volveria a ver a sus antiguos compañeros y en especifico el tenia miedo de que Orihime lo hubiera olvidado, que ahora su antiguo amor estuviera a lado de otro tipo, el sabia que algún día tenia que regresar pero no estaba preparado para afrontar la realidad que había dejado a su partida.

Y así, fue como Kurosaki Ichigo acompañado de sus Fukutaichos se dirigían a su misión y enfrentar la cruel situación que se aproximaba y que seria el motivo de su futura desesperación y tristeza.

* * *

Bueno eso es por hoy, como dije esto es basura y el siguiente ya no lo va a ser si no me corto un dedo, les voy a dar un spoiler del siguiente: Fade to Black


	9. Cerrare mis ojos y sellare mi corazon

Hola a todos, aquí el siguiente cap. Dije en el cap anterior que me cortaría un dedo si no era interesante así que juzguen y si ya no vuelvo a escribir es por que me falta un dedo (y probablemente cerebro).

* * *

El tiempo transcurre, han pasado ya 3 años desde que deje Karakura, me he acostumbrado a la vida aquí, he pasado muchas cosas que me atan cada vez mas aquí, lo único que me recuerda mi antiguo hogar son mis sueños y pesadillas…

Hoy tuve un sueño, a mi parecer muy realista, soñé que estaba en Karakura, era de noche, estaba en el techo de un edificio y veía a una chica que huía de algo, yo quería ayudarla pero no podía, después peleaba en contra un Hollow y en el final lograba atravesarlo pero cuando levantaba la mirada veía que no había matado al Hollow si no a la chica de antes, la escena siempre se repetia una y otra vez…

-Kurosaki-Taicho, ya es de mañana, por favor levantese, hoy tiene una asignación en el mundo de los vivos, además la teniente Ise esta afuera esperándolo y amenaza con entrar -Decía una chica que recientemente había ingresado a mi división, me cae bien la chica todas las mañanas me va a despertar muy amablemente a diferencia de Hyori que cuando le toca me patea siempre o me golpea con su sandalia o Lisa que a veces se mete en mi Futon y llama a la división completa para luego chantajearme.

-Ahh, Buenos Dias Azusa-san, en un momento voy-Le respondo a la chica y ella asiente y da media vuelta-Oye Asuza no te vayas te quiero preguntar algo.

-Que cosa Kurosaki-Taicho?

-Sé que es algo raro, pero últimamente he estado soñando las mismas cosas, la ultima vez que vi a Nanao me estaba platicando sobre el significado de sueños y cosas por el estilo personalmente no le puse mucha atención pero me gustaría saber el punto de vista de otros, por eso te quería preguntar si tu crees que existan las premoniciones?

-La verdad no, yo creo que tal vez es su subconsciente que le quiere decir algo, creo que tales cosas no existen, a mi parecer creo que cada persona tiene su punto de vista ante tales cosas.-Respondia la Shinigami.

-Oe, Ichigo, ya sé que los chicos siempre en la tiene difícil en la mañana pero deberías ya dejar ir a Azusa-chan, creo que tu acoso sexual indirecto la incomoda, ya se que estas falto de afecto pero deberías apurarte-Gritaba Lisa desde afuera, a lo cual lo solamente me puse rojo y logre ver a que se referia Lisa, maldita pervertida siempre saca sus conocimiento sobre los secretos del cuerpo humano a relucir cuando nadie se los pide y peor siempre anda pervirtiendo a los miembros mas jóvenes de la division

-Eeetto, Azusa, no le creas a Lisa eso del acoso, esta loca, ya en un momento me alisto, dile a Lisa y a Hyori que entregue la listas de Guardias y que prepare todo para irnos, te puedes retirar-con eso dicho la chica se retiraba dejando Ichigo solo**_-_**

**_Maldita pervertida ahora esto se va hacer un chisme, que acoso a las chicas nuevas, pero ya que me lo advirtió Kyoraku que asi era ella…mmm Cierto, Hoy me toca ir a Karakura, creo que ya todos los preparativos están, estoy ansioso de volver a ver a todos._**

…

Ya todo esta preparado para partir, ya pase a dejar ordenes a todos y estoy junto a Lisa y Hyori en el Senkaimon, Que rara escena, a pesar que varias veces había entrado y salido del Seireitei como Shinigami Sustituto nunca me había Imaginado que algún día iba a salir de aquí con el Haori blanco de Capitán, Empezamos a caminar por el Dangai, el viaje se me hizo eterno a pesar de que Hyori se la pasaba hablando como perico y cada vez que le decia que se callara me mandaba a volar con su ya muy conocida cachetada

Ya una vez en Karakura, solo puedo decir algo, "WOW", este lugar no ha cambiado nada.

-Hyori, Lisa, A partir de aquí tomamos diferentes rutas, investigen las posibles causas del aumento de los ataques, si quiere vayan a ver a Hachi y a Love a ver que saben, yo voy a ir con Urahara y con mi Oya-chi nos vemos al anochecer en mi casa, ese va a ser el centro de operaciones.-Les decia a las dos chicas a lado de mi a lo cual solo Lisa asintió y Hyori en cambio solo dijo:

-Ahh, con que la Fresita también puede dar ordenes, yo pensaba que solamente era un idiota de adorno ya que siempre nos dejas todo el trabajo a mi y a Lisa, solamente te obedezco por que si no me acusarían de traición- Al parecer Hyori seguía molesta por que Toushiro la mando al carajo el mes pasado, siempre que le doy una orden esta de mal humor, maldición debería correrla no se como Urahara la aguanto 10 años con esas actitudes.

-Ya callate de una puta vez maldita petarda, si no le voy a decir a Toushiro que duermes abrazando una almohada con su cara estampada

Después del pequeño incidente con la enana diente agudo me dirigi a investigar, aunque la verdad es que solamente me la pase viendo la ciudad, me siento un poco melancolico, el pasar por las calles me traen muchos recuerdos, en aquel parque fue donde le corte el brazo a Yammi antes de que golpeara a Orihime y donde vi por primera vez a Ulquiorra, segui caminando por las calles cada esquina esta llena recuerdos, doloroso recuerdos, pase por la panadería en la que trabajaba Orihime, no sentí su reiatsu esto me calmo un poco mi corazón no esta preparado todavía para encararla y finalmente llegue a aquella esquina donde mas me duele, donde vi a Orihime y Ulquiorra besándose hace tres años. Solo puedo decir algo: **Cerrare mis ojos y sellare mi corazón **para no sentir , no ver nada mas. Para mala suerte en el momento en que cerre los ojos me pegue contra un poste

Senti algunos reiatsus conocidos, pero me dio hueva ir a visitar a mis viejos amigos los voy a visitar mañana mejor, en todo caso voy a suprimir un rato mi reiatsu(Gracias Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san, Rose, Kensei y Hirako me enseñaron algo útil en la vida como Shinigami nunca olvidare esa misión conjunta)

=====FLASHBACK=====

ERA EL PRIMER MES DE ICHIGO COMO CAPITAN Y ESTABA EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA 8va. DIVISION

-Kyoraku-Taicho, me mandaste una mariposa infernal diciendo que viniera, de que se trata?-Le preguntaba un pelinaranja a al tipo del Kimono Rosa que por alguna razón estaba acompañado de su gran amigo Ukitake, del mamado de Kensei, del rarito de Rose y el estúpido de Hirako

-Ichigo-kun, decidimos llamarte por una misión importante, tan importante que necesita 6 capitanes para ser llevada a cabo-Decía el borracho del Kimono

-Si Ichigo, esto es una misión de vida o muerte Boke, esta misión es más peligrosa que la batalla contra Aizen-Agregaba Hirako con su sonrisa socarrona

-Llamala la prueba de fuego para medir nuestras capacidades como capitanes, nos tendremos que exigir al máximo-Decían al Unísono Rose y Kensei

-Antes que nada Ichigo-kun necesitaremos que aprendas a esconder tu reiatsu Cof,cof, no te preocupes nosotros te enseñaremos como Cof,cof- Decía el medio muerto capitan peliblanco tosiendo sangre y mocos

Ichigo sudaba frio, que misión puede ser tan importante que requiera de 6 Taichos

-Ichigo, esta es una misión secreta, nadie fuera de nosotros esta enterado, si alguien ajeno llegara a enterarse pondría en jaque la humanidad-Decia Kensei totalmente serio

-Esta es una misión conjunta con los titulares de la 3ra., 5ta., 8va., 9ª., 13ra. y 14ta división, le íbamos a informar también Hitsugaya-Taicho pero pensamos que todavía no esta mentalmente preparado para un evento tan delicado y si le decíamos a Kenpachi el bruto lo hecharia todo abajo con sus arranques de querer rebanar-Decia Rose

-Ichigo-Kun, nos vamos a infiltrar a una zona enemiga y necesitaremos de la mayor cautela, esta misión ni siquiera el Onmitsukidō puede llevarla a cabo y si fallamos prepárate para usar el Getsuga Tensho Final, será un baño de sangre-Agregaba el taicho mas huevo de todos

Ichigo prácticamente se estaba orinando en sus pantalones ante tal escenario, esta podría ser la mayor hazaña de su vida, tal vez si lo conseguia lo mandarían a la Division 0 como recompensa

(Si quieren saber como acaba esta historia véanlo en el siguiente capitulo)

Llegue por fin a la Tienda de Urahara, entre pero no estaba el, al parecer salio pero les dijo a Jinta y a Ururu que me dieran un Gigai, menuda mierda vine según a investigar pero no he visto nada anormal, creo que ire a mi "casa" a ver si mi viejo me puede decir algo.

Llegue a mi casa y fue muy lindo, mis hermanas no se separaban de mi, las extrañe mucho, Yuzu y Karin habían crecido, ya no eran las mocosas de antes, estas ya habían crecido demasiado, platicamos un rato de todo lo que habían hecho, Karin ya estaba en su segundo año de Instituto y Yuzu me dijo que el siguiete año ella también iba a entrar, Yuzu se fue a hacer la cena, esta va a ser la primera cena familiar en mucho tiempo, al poco rato llego mi viejo y…

-Oya-chii, regrese!-le decia a mi papá el no dijo nada fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera me intento dar un puñetazo como siempre en cambio él dijo:

-Ichigo, que bueno que regresaste, tengo que hablar algo muy importante, vamos a dar una vuelta afuera,-Decia mi viejo con un semblante muy serio

Salimos al poco rato, lo que se me hizo raro fue que el me pidió que saliéramos pero en forma de Shinigamis, antes me había dado cuenta que cuando hace esto es por que es por un asunto relacionado con la Soul Society asi que pensé que me iba a decir algo acerca de mi misión pero esto no me lo esperaba…

-Ichigo, como te ha ido, como te sientan los aires del Seireitei- decia mi viejo yo me quede con cara de estúpido, tanto farol para decir esto, en ese caso me lo hubiera preguntado durante la cena.

-Oya-chii, no creo que me sacaras de la casa solo para decirme esto-le respondí

-Ahh como esperaba de mi hijo, ya has aprendido a leer la situación, Mamá nuestro hijo por fin es sensible!- Decia el decrepito anciano sosteniendo su versión Pocket de la foto de Misaki

-Estupido viejo-le respondi en ese momento sentí un reiatsu muy familiar, el de Urahara, se acercó a mi viejo

-Ahh Kurosaki-san me dijeron que pasaste a mi tienda, que chico tan malo por que no me esperaste, pero bueno es mejor que nos encontráramos así, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte-Decia el tipo del sombrero

Yo pensé por fin algo que tiene que ver con mi misión. Pero en ese mismo momento una incertidumbre me llego, no se llámenlo intuición

-**Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes)-escuche eso y mi viejo me lanzo seis varas de luz, que poca madre, ya se me hacia extraño que no me diera su típica bienvenida

-Ehh que demonios les pasa!, por que me paralizan, que están enojados por que no los contacte en todo este tiempo, si es asi creo que se están pasando

-Para nada Kurosaki-san, esto no tiene nada que ver, llámalo medidas preventivas-Decía Urahara con su tono burlón

-Ichigo, esto lo hacemos por que conocemos como es tu carácter, no odies a tu padre por esto y por no contactarnos es esto…Pum- en ese momento mi viejo me dio un patin en los que mas duelen, maldito viejo, creo que ya no voy a poder darle nietos…

Aun retorciéndome de dolor y sin poder tocar la área afectada pude recuperar la compostura, creo que Ser golpeado a cada rato ahí por Hyori como que me dio un poco mas de resistencia

-Kurosaki-san, sabes han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, a mi parecer a sido bastante tiempo si consideramos el tiempo que has vivido aquí, ahora que regresaste no has notado algo diferente?-decia Urahara

-Si Ichigo, creo que te debiste de haber dado cuenta desde que diste el primer paso aquí, o acaso has cambiado demasiado como para no haberlo notado-Decia mi viejo

-Pero de que mierda hablan, no he notado nada raro, tal vez si que a cambiado un poco la ciudad, que a pesar que tengo un reiatsu de nivel capitán no se ha aparecido ni un puto Hollow, de que carajos esta hablando-Respondí totalmente enojado, no se por qué pero este par me saca de quicio

-Ichigo, esto es un asunto grave, a la semana que te fuiste **Orihime-chan desapareció**

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, como demonios no me di cuenta, que mi afán de evitarla, de cerrar mi corazón hizo que no notara la cosa mas importante para mi. Maldita sea quitenme este maldito Kido.

-Sueltenme¡ voy a ir a buscarla!... ya se donde puede estar… ya suéltenme-Gritaba como loco pero ellos no se movían

-Kurosaki-san es por eso que te pusimos este Kido, antes de que hagas algo estúpido escucha el resto, desde su desaparición han estado apareciendo los Hollows de alto nivel, por un momento pensamos que tal vez el espada ese se la habría llevado pero por eso nos dirigimos a Hueco mundo a investigar pero parece que tampoco esta ahí hemos pensado que tal vez…-Seguia hablando Urahara pero yo no lo quise escuchar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

**-Shiro, Destruye esta mierda de Kido te doy permiso que uses todos los medios posibles- **Decia a mis adentros

-**_Como ordene el Rey, por cierto quieres que los mate o que medio los mate, que les corte un brazo o que les destroce la garganta, los quieres empalados o destripados, Bien cocidos o termino medio, jajajaja-_**_Me respondía de inmediato mi Hollow interno_

_-_**Déjate de estupideces, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías solo déjalos inconscientes, puede que tal vez después sirvan de algo-**le respondía al tipo de blanco que vive dentro de mi

**-Ichigo, calmate por un momento, no te precipites, ahora mismo tu mundo interno esta colapsando, necesitar calmarte un poco-**Empezaba a decir la otra entidad que vive en mi interior pero fue callada inmediatamente por el Hollow

-**_No te metas Zangetsu, el Rey ya dio la orden… Hace tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que entre en acción, no seas aguafiestas yo se que también disfrutas del momento, hace ya tiempo desde que el Rey nos pide que nos pongamos Wild además ya conoces a Ichigo dentro de un rato todo va a volver a ser igual aquí adentro-_**_Concluía el tipo albino dentro de mi _

No quiero que nada me hiera

No quiero ver

No quiero sufrir

Así que cerrare mis ojos y sellare mi corazón

Y espero que algún día

Me pueda redimir

Gommen

* * *

Este es el capitulo de la semana, no sean malos conmigo dejen un review con dudas, sugerencias o para votar si me corto el dedo o no. Si no lo hacen le voy a decir a Shiro que los vaya a masacrar ya que el tipo quiere entrar en modo Bersek .


	10. Me odio a mi mismo y me quiero morir

Bien, aquí les dejo este puñado de palabras. Una cosa mas no quisiera ser Shiro, mas adelante se enteraran por qué *^*

No quiero que nada me hiera

No quiero ver

No quiero sufrir

Así que cerrare mis ojos y sellare mi corazón

Y espero que algún día

Me pueda redimir

Gommen

Solo puedo decir una cosa perdónenme. Oya-chi, Urahara-san, Inoue, jure que los iba a proteger, pero en cambio solo les traigo dolor y sufrimiento

Senti como me invadia el reiatsu de Shiro, una sensación bastante desagradable, se rompió el Bakudo que me mantenía cautivo, tome mi Zanpaktuo y…

**Bankai-Tensa Zangetsu**

Mi viejo se lanzo contra mi para detenerme, me coloque la mascara de Hollow e intente darle un puñetazo a lo cual mi viejo lo esquivo, vi como Urahara intento lanzarme otro Bakudo, pero antes de que terminara de recitar el canto sentí como una sensación de desesperación y frustración me invadiese.

En un instante todo se volvió obscuro, un hueco apareció en mi pecho, deje que Shiro tomara control absoluto, aunque le dije que solo rompiera el Kido y los dejara inconsientes, el tipo se paso, de las vistas que tengo solo una me queda tatuada en el alma, el hecho de que atravesé con mi Zanpaktuo a mi padre y a Urahara-san logre cortarlo, aun me cuesta trabajo controlar a Shiro, su velocidad es increíble y un solo movimiento es destructivo, al parecer a él no le afecta el limitador que nos colocan cuando pasamos el Senkaimon

-_Basta maldito, te dije que no los mataras.- _Le decia a Shiro a lo cual el albino solo me sonreía

-**_Ichigo, te había advertido antes, que no mostraras ninguna debilidad, que si querías usar mi poder te cuidaras, ahora no te quejes solo observa esto va a ser una hermosa carnicería_**

**_-_**_Hijo de puta, ahora mismo le paras o te arrepentirás-_le contestaba a Shiro

-**_Haz lo que quieras Rey, si quieres inténtame matarme después, pero ahora solo déjame disfrutar el momento…-_**Maldito Shiro, siempre hace su regalada gana, para después siempre disculparse, ojala alguien me ayude, estúpido Ulquiorra por que no estas cuando eres necesario, lo único que hasta ahora te agradezco es que me hayas parado cuando estuve a punto de matar a Ishida en las Noches.

Logre ver mi reflejo en un charco de sangre, esa imagen creo que me va a traumar, por primera vez pude ver mi apariencia de Hollow, en la punta de Tensa Zangetsu escurría un hilo de sangre y podía ver mi "cuerpo" manchado de carmesí.

-Ichigo, para de una vez-Gritaba a lo lejos Lisa, tal vez sintió la liberación de Reiatsu de hace un momento

-Demonios, Hachi detén a Ichigo-Gritaba Hyori que iba acompañada de Hachigen

-Bien, alejen a Urahara-San y a Isshin-san si no puede que salgan mas lastimados, aquí voy;"_ Paredes de arena férrea, una pagoda sacerdotal que brilla con luciérnagas acorazadas, manteniéndose recta y silenciosa hasta el fin"-_** Bakudo #75 Gochūtekkan** (五柱鉄貫, Pagoda de Cinco Columnas de Acero)

Al momento de que Hachi recito el Kido 5 columnas cayeron sobre mi, en ese momento Hyori me golpeo con su Katana rompiendo mi mascara y toda mi Hollowficacion, mi Hueco se sello y recupere el control de nuevo.

_-_Ichigo, que demonios te pasa, estuviste a punto de matar a este par de idiotas, eres una vergüenza de Taicho-Me decía Lisa.

-Estúpido Fresito, te dejamos un rato solo y esto es lo que pasa, casi matas a tu papá y a Urahara, aunque no me importa si matas a Urahara-Me decia Hyori que estaba arriba de mi todavía con su Zanpaktuo en mi cuello

-Gracias, por favor curen a estos dos, luego les explicare, díganles que lo siento y perdonen por la sangre-en ese momento Sali a toda velocidad de ahí, no me siento con ganas de ser regañado y no tengo cara para ver a mi viejo y a Urahara-san después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Corrí como si el mañana no existiera, si no hubiera sido por los Vizard tal vez otra seria la historia, esto fue por culpa de mi inmadurez, siempre la cago, por mi culpa Orihime esta perdida, por mi culpa casi mato a mi papá y a Urahara, mi incompetencia siempre causa dolor y sufrimiento, no creo que deba seguir llamándome capitán, quisiera nunca haber nacido…

-_Oye Shiro, te gustan las piñas?-_Le decia a mi hollow interno después de que aclare mi mente

-**_Si rey, me gustan, son muy ricas y jugosas-_**Me respondía el sinvergüenza como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado

-También Shiro, quisiera preguntarte otra cosa, va a sonar medio Ecchi pero responde lo mas honesto posible, que piensas sobre el uso de lubricantes?

**_-Pues que puedo decir, nunca he usado uno ya sabes estoy en tu interior y hasta ahora al único que veo es a ti y a Zangetsu, lo único que conozco sobre el asunto es que el tipo ese con el que te juntas Kyoraku siempre te manda una caja y cuando me doy cuenta ya toda la usaste, a propósito como que últimamente te estas volviendo algo pervertido, como que estar en mucho contacto con tu teniente te esta afectando no?_**

-Bueno soy un chico sano, obvio que a veces tengo necesidades, pero ese no es el asunto, una ultima pregunta Shiro, Eres Virgen?

**_-Eee… que demonios estas preguntando Rey, no me jodas, a que se debe este interrogatorio?-_**Me respondía mi ahora Hollow de color Rosa, creo que cuando se ruboriza no se pone rojo si no rosa

-Osea que todavía lo eres, también que bueno que te gustan las piñas. no te preocupes Shiro yo me ocupo que la pierdas ahora mismo por que te voy a meter una maldita **piña **por el trasero maldito cabron te dije que te ibas a arrepentir si no te detenías

-**Ichigo, quiero que sepas que te apoyo, no tengo lubricante pero si tengo vaselina, te sirve?-**Se incorporaba Zangetsu a la conversación, a lo cual el viejo estaba por primera vez riendo

-**_Oooe, Ichigo, no creo necesario lo de la piña, ya sé que se me paso la mano, pero no están muertos solo quería darles un pequeño susto, no pensaba realmente en matarlos, perdóname, si quieres ya no me voy a quejar y nunca mas te voy a molestar y te sere eternamente obediente, ya perdóname de una vez… Todo menos la piña-_**Replicaba el próximo violado tapando su trasero con ambas manos

_-Vamos, mientras mas te resistas va a ser peor –_

_-Deja de moverte, haces mas difícil quitarte la ropa interior-_

**_-Gyaaa!-_**

Una hora después de mi ultima platica con Shiro emprendí mi búsqueda ( A: No pienso darles mas detalles de como le fue a Shiro se los dejo a su imaginación)

Maldita sea, al menos hubiera puesto atención a Urahara-san, pero el momento me gano, si tengo que buscar a Inoue la primera opción seria buscar donde antes vivía, no se si alguien ya viva en su antiguo departamento, pero creo que debo empezar por ahí, a lo mejor encuentro una pista.

Llegue a su antiguo apartamento, el lugar parece inhabitado, a pesar de que Inoue desapareció hace 3 años no parece que alguien viva ahí, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, no será nada si la destrozo pero creo que me abstendré es de noche y puede que despierte a alguien con el ruido, creo que es tiempo que use el Kido que me enseño Lisa para abrir puertas y cerrojos (maldita pervertida nunca tengo privacidad con ella siempre abre mi habitación asi) Hado # chigomil-Botar la chapa, saque un pequeño alambre y bote la chapa, creo que me acusaran de allanamiento de morada pero ya que, el lugar estaba casi como lo recuerdo claro tenia como 2 kilos de polvo encima, sus cosas siguen intactas, empecé a buscar por el lugar…

Mierda, mierda, mierda ya llevo una hora buscando y no encuentro nada, ya revise su dormitorio, su cocina, donde carajos podrá haber una pista, un solo indicio busco, maldito destino por que me tiene que poner estas trabas. Segui buscando por el lugar, solo me falta un sitio, el lugar donde esta la foto del hermano de Inoue.

Al momento que tome la foto de su hermano sentí el reiatsu de un Hollow, creo que voy a salir a matarlo y luego regreso, instantáneamente apareció otro reiatsu muy familiar, desaparecio el reiatsu del Hollow, se mantuvo ese maldito reiatsu que tanto odio, -"Ulquiorra"- dije, deje caer el retrato y me dirigí a la ventana, no había nada, su reiatsu desapareció.

-Maldito Hijo de Puta, se esta escondiendo, a lo mejor el fue el que se llevo a Inoue-Dije a mis adentros, sentí una necesidad de salir a buscarlo pero en ese momento.

_-Ichigo, detente no te apresures mira debajo de ti__-_Decia Zangetsu

-Que quieres, esta puede ser la pista que busco, a lo mejor Ulquiorra sabe algo-Le respondia

-_Detente Ichigo, mira en el retrato_

Mire el retrato del hermano de Inoue, estaba el cristal roto y pegado detras de la foto había un pequeño sobre con un corazón y una fresa estampada, -pero que mierda es esta- me dije a mi mismo, de nuevo mi volatilidad me hace perder una pista.-Gracias Zangetsu-

Ahora que recuerdo este parece ser el sobre que sostenía fuertemente Inoue la ultima vez que la vi, puedo notar en el que esta algo arrugado, abrí el sobre y adentro encontré una simple hoja de papel, empecé a leerla y solo puedo decir una cosa: -Puta madre! me odio a mi mismo y ojala me muera-

_El contenido de la carta a la que Inoue se aferraba tanto era este, por que demonios no me la dio, como pude ser tan idiota, si lo hubiera leído antes todo esto no hubiera pasado,_ -por favor alguien golpéeme por estúpido-Dije en voz alta

-Con mucho gusto –SHUNKO-

En un instante mi cabeza se fue a incrustar en un muro

-Yoruichi-san!-Dije en el momento en que saque mi cabeza del muro

-Ha pasado tiempo Ichigo, me entere que le diste una buena a Kisuke-Me decía mi atacante

-Yoruichi-san, Gracias, me lo merezco soy un imbécil-le dije al mismo tiempo en que me voltee-JODER ponte algo de ropa!

-Jajaja, siempre la misma reacción Ichigo, nunca cambias-decia la exhibicionista mientras pasaba a su forma de gato.

-Bueno que haces aquí, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí a hacer gala de tu cuerpo.

-Ichigo, me mando Kisuke, me dijo que tiene algo importante que decirte, pero viendo la situación , no creo que sea muy recomendado que vayas.

-Lo siento Yoruichi-san, no creo que tenga cara para verlos, no puedo encararlos después de lo que paso, me siento mal, ya sé que ellos no lo hacían agrede, me conocen bien y se que me exalte demasiado.

-yare yare, no te preocupes ese par de idiotas no se van a morir con eso, pero bueno creo que algún dia vas a tener que disculparte con esos dos-me respondía el Neko –pero bueno si piensas que no puede verlos que se va hacer, Kisuke previo esto también, me dijo que en caso que no quisieras verlos te dijera lo que habían investigado-

Yoruichi-san me dijo lo que Urahara-san había encontrado:

1ro. Desde la desaparcion de Inoue empezaron las apariciones de Gillians y Ajuchas

2do. EMO-Ulquiorra también se fue, aunque su reiatsu aparece repentinamente

-Gracias Yoruichi-san, te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta-le decia al gato

-Ahh se me olvidaba, mis medidas y mi edad son secreto-_Estupido gato siempre arruina el humor del momento, pero ya que es parte de su personalidad._

-Baka, lo que te quería preguntar es por qué no me dijeron antes de que Inoue había desaparecido-

-Ahh, sobre eso, le informamos a la Soul Society inmediatamente, pero no recibimos alguna respuesta, no me gusta decirlo pero creo que desde el incidente de Hueco Mundo, el Seireitei no ha estado en buenos términos con lo relacionado con Orihime-chan.

_Maldicion, estúpida Sociedad de almas, por que no me dieron el comunicado, si estan enojados con Inoue no es razón para negarme la información, si la Soul Society no me presta ayuda se arrepentirán,_

En esos momentos me quite el haori blanco de capitán

-Yoruichi-san, toma dáselo a Lisa, dile que tenia razón, no merezco llamarme Taicho, a partir de ahora lo que haga no tiene nada que ver con la Soul Society, Me voy, Dile a mi Papá y a Urahara-san que lo siento.

En ese momento sali del apartamento sin rumbo fijo…

En algún lugar de Karakura, solo la tenue luz de una lámpara ilumina la cara de la desesperación

-Bua,Bua ( : no se como carajos poner el efecto de lagrimas y lloriqueo si me pueden decir seria genial)

-Mujer, porque lloras?, que acaso tienes miedo?, ya todo termino no dejare que sufras-Decia un chico palido mientras envainaba su katana

- te lo vuelvo a repetir como hace tres años, como hoy, como mañana lo hare "yo te protegeré", "yo seré tu apoyo"-

-Sniff, Gracias-Sniff, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo-decía la chica limpiándose las lagrimas con su mano izquierda mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía la cadena que salía de su pecho.

-Gracias por cuidarme Ulquiorra-sama-

Bueno es todo por hoy, lo que sigue es la continuación de la 1ra. misión de Ichigo con los demás taichos

**-ICHIGO GAIDEN-**

Ichigo prácticamente se estaba orinando en sus pantalones ante tal escenario, esta podría ser la mayor hazaña de su vida, tal vez si lo conseguia lo mandarían a la Division 0 como recompensa.

Ichigo empezó su entrenamiento para ocultar su reiatsu, a pesar de ser un imbécil lo logro el pelinaranja, había sido capaz de ocultarlo a la perfeccion.

-Ichigo, nos reuniremos hoy en las instalaciones de tu división a las 20 horas, espero que estes preparado, los detalles no te los podemos decir ya que puede que se filtre la información-Decia Kensei

-Ichigo-kun, una ultima cosa por ningún motivo les digas a tus fukutaichos que vas a tener una misión y mucho menos que te vas a ver con nosotros, puede que comprometas la campaña Cof,cof-le decia a Ichigo el medio muerto capitán peliblanco

-Ahh una ultima cosa Ichigo, trae una cámara, puede que necesitemos documentar parte de la misión asi que traete una y asegúrate de que traiga la memoria limpia vamos a necesitar sacar muchas fotos-Recalcaba Hirako con una sonrisa muy sospechosa…

Eran de noche, todos los taichos estaban reunidos y alistados para su encomienda. Se habían quitado todos su haori de capitán y se colocaron el uniforme de la Onmitsukidō (ósea todo de negro y solo se les ven los ojitos)

-Ichigo-kun, ahora mismo partimos, prepárate, nos dirigimos a la Termas, las que se encuentran cerca de la 6ta. División y la Mansión Kuchiki- Decía tal vez Kyoraku ya que solo se le veían sus ojitos

-Eetto Kyoraku-san, Tengo una pregunta por que a las termas, pensé que nos íbamos a infiltrar a otro lugar mas peligroso-Decía Ichigo levantando su mano.

- Según nuestros informes el grupo al que vamos a investigar se va a reunir Hoy en ese lugar por eso es que vamos a tener que ir ahí y algo mas… Shhh, no digas nombres desde ahora vamos a tener nombres clave-Decía Rose

-Desde ahora seré: "Briagasdiarias" soy el comandante de la operación - Decía Kyoraku

-Yo seré: "Tuberculosis" seré el encargado del contrataque-levantaba la mano Ukitake

-Llámame desde ahora: "69 Eyes"(Si como la banda) soy el encargado de la vigilancia-Decía Kensei

-Yo seré: "Hana"(Trad. Flor") estaré encargado de contener al enemigo si las cosas se ponen feas-Rose

-Por ultimo yo seré "Sonrisa H " estaré encargado de la logística y las risas- Decía Hirako

-Y por ultimo Ichigo tu serás "Rosita Fresita" tienes el papel mas importante serás el ojo espia y la fuerza de avanzada-decía Briagasdiarias

-Hai, Comandante Briagasdiarias- Respondía Rosita Fresita todo emocionado por ser la pieza clave de la misión

El equipo se dirigió a su objetivo, el lugar no parecía nada sospechoso, por alguna extraña razón se sentían reiatsus muy familiares en a zona, lo cual los mantuvo alertas ya que según ellos nadie si importar si era conocido se debía enterar de que estaban en la zona. Se aproximaron a su objetivo por la puerta trasera y…

-Comandante Briagasdiarias, hemos llegado al emplazamiento-Decía Sonrisa H

-Bien, 69 eyes vigila que nadien venga, Tuberculosis, Hana manténganse atentos, preparen sus Zanpaktuos en caso de ser necesario-Daba las ordenes el comandante Briagasdiarias-Ok todos en posición, ve Rosita Fresita, aproxímate y revisa si hay alguien adentro, no dejes que te vean. Toma esa caja de cartón y metete en ella

A por ellos Snake!-Decían al unísono todos los Taichos

-Esperen, soy Rosita Fresita o Snake?-Decía Ichigo, _Maldicion, por que les preste mi colección de juegos de Metal Gear _ se decía a sus adentros Ichigo

Rosita Fresita se acercaba poco a poco a su objetivo dentro de su caja que curiosamente decia que era de Piñas. En un primer vistazo no se sentía nada, no se veía nada adentro de las termas

-Aquí Rosita Fresita, estoy viendo el lugar, no hay nada! Cambio.

-Comandante Briagasdiarias, aquí 69 eyes, objetivo localizado. Cambio

-Rosita Fresita, 69 eyes ha divisado el objetivo, han de entrar en tu rango dentro de 5 minutos, mantén la posición, en un momento te nos unimos. Cambio

-Aquí Sonrisa H, Mierda Bokes, siempre tienen que decir "Cambio". Cambio-

-Por supuesto asi siempre pasa en las pelí -Decia Tuberculosis

-Dejen de decir estupideces, nos van a descubrir. Cambio-Remataba Hana

Los Taichos se reunieron con Rosita Fresita, igual dentro de cajas de Piñas. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta ahora el plan iba de maravilla, claro si hubiera un plan trazado. La infiltración parecía que iba por buen camino, todos estaban con la expectativa de que en cualquier momento entrarían los objetivos, Ichigo aka Rosita Fresita estaba nervioso, pues como no iba a estarlo ya que hasta donde su entendimiento le daba esta era una misión de vida o muerte, tal vez sus objetivos eran seguidores de Aizen, tal vez eran unos tipos que planeaban destruir la Soul Society o puede que sean unos Saiyajin malvados al mando del Príncipe Vegeta que intentan conquistar el universo o tal vez sea el escritor de esta basura que quiere hacer rellenos. Pero algo es seguro. Esta experiencia nunca la olvidara Ichigo…

…Continuara?

Como siempre dejen Review, halagos, preguntas, criticas destructivas, mentaditas, amenazas de muerte, cartas con Anthrax, Conejillos de India muertos y sus derivados


	11. Por Siempre y Para Siempre

**Por Siempre y Para Siempre**

Para: Kurosaki-kun

Hola como estas, has estado comiendo bien? Yo fui con Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-san a comer ramen con chocolate y aceitunas, sabia muy bien, aunque al parecer a Tatsuki-chan no le gusto y se fue luego- luego. Oye kurosaki-kun, que comida te gusta, te pregunta para un día invitarte a mi casa y que comamos juntos…Ay disculpa creo que me desvié un poco del asunto.

Bueno Kurosaki-kun, tus hermanitas me dijeron que salías de viaje asi que te escribo esta carta para desearte suerte y que vuelvas con bien aquí estaré para recibirte. También el motivo de esta es para decirte lo siguiente…

Primero Kurosaki-kun, últimamente has estado algo distante conmigo, desde que llego Ulqui-chan no me diriges mucho la palabra, que te he hecho? Sabes Kurosaki-kun no me gusta que seas frio conmigo, Kurosaki-kun es una persona muy importante para mi cuando te apartas de mi siento como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo. Por mas que intento llamar tu atención no me haces caso, también tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Kurosaki-kun Perdóname por favor. El otro dia que estaba con Rangiku-san me dijo como podía llamar tu atención pero me salió mal y creo que te lastime mucho por favor perdóname y no me sigas tratando así, el beso con Ulqui-chan no era intencional, se me salio de las manos, ya regañe a Ulqui-chan que no debe hacer cosas por su cuenta, pero por favor Kurosaki-kun no te enojes, de verdad que no quería lastimarte, solo es que estaba desesperada, queria que de nuevo estuvieras cerca de mi como antes, se que es un deseo egoísta pero yo lo quiero, entre todas las cosas la que mas me lastima es que no estés junto a mi, no me gusta para nada. Cuando te veo mi mundo se alegra, me gusta mucho estar cerca de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo quisiera decirte muchas-muchas cosas pero no se como explicarlo pero ahora creo que lo tratare de decírtelo...

Kurosaki-kun hace tiempo que te conoci, eras aquel chico que estuvo junto a mi cuando mi hermano murió, en ese momento tu fuiste la primera persona en reconfortarme y que intento hacerme feliz en ese momento, no se me hizo feliz, después no te volvi a ver hasta que entramos al instituto, ahí fue la segunda vez que nos volvimos a ver, al principio quería hablar contigo y agradecerte por lo de antes pero por desgracia no fui capaz de hablarte, Chizuru-chan y las otras chicas decían que eras un tipo malo y peligroso, un delicuente y nunca me dejaron acercarme a ti, pero yo sabia que eras alguien muy amable y bueno, después llego Rukia-chan al instituto y cambiaste un poco, por un momento pensé que Rukia-chan era tu novia ya que siempre estabas junto a ella y te desee lo mejor pensé que por fin alguien a parte de mi había conocido tu lado gentil, poco después paso el incidente de mi hermano que se había convertido en un Hollow y tu llegaste a salvarme, supe sobre los shinigamis y que Rukia-chan te había dado poderes de Shinigamis y que ella te ayudaba a combatirlos, en ese momento algo surgio en mi no se como describirlo tal vez se puede llamar _esperanza, _pasaron varias cosas después, nos empezamos a acercarnos mas, empeze a descubrir mas sobre ti, después cuando Rukia-chan fue llevada a la Soul Society y fuimos todos a rescatarla yo quise ir contigo alla para acercarme mas pero a final de cuentas fui un estorbo, cuando estabas peleando contra Byakuya-san yo sentí un poco de celos, lo siento pero fue mi sentir en ese momento, pensé que realmente hacias todo esto por Rukia-chan por que te gustaba pero después me dijiste que fue tu forma de darle las gracias por cambiar tu vida, eso hizo crecer mas la esperanza que tenia. Esos tiempos fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Tiempo después paso lo de irme a Hueco Mundo, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, que asi no volveria ser un estorbo, que podría ayudarte Kurosaki-kun, no quería que fueras herido de nuevo, me parte el corazón el verte herido… Kurosaki-kun, lo siguiente es uno de mis mas grandes secretos, pero creo que es el momento de decirlo, cuando Ulqui-chan fue a decirme que me podía despedir de una persona antes de partir la persona a la que fui a ver fue a ti, yo fui a verte esa noche estabas en tu cama durmiendo te cure la herida de tu brazo y dije algunas cosas que pienso contarte después, por que fui contigo te preguntaras, la razón Kurosaki-kun es que eres la persona mas especial para mi en todo el mundo.

Días después cuando estaba en Las Noches y me entere que venias en camino me hiciste la persona mas feliz, por fin sentiría la dicha que sintió Rukia-chan cuando fuiste a rescatarla aunque al mismo tiempo me lamentaba de esto por que una vez mas haría que te lastimaras. Cuando peleabas contra Grimmjow me diste un poco de miedo, pensé por un momento que no habías venido a rescatarme si no solamente a pelear y buscar venganza pero ese miedo desapareció cuando Nell-chan me dijo todo lo que había pasado y cuando te anime ganaste, por un momento pensé que lo que Kurosaki-kun necesitaba era que yo estuviera a su lado eso me hizo super super feliz, cuando ganaste sentí como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas donde la princesa es rescatada por el príncipe inclusive me cargaste como a una, quería que ese momento durara para siempre pero por desgracia no fue asi.

Aquí esta el segundo momento mas triste de mi vida, el momento en el que pensé que te perdería para siempre, cuando Ulqui-chan te atravezo con un cero yo sentí lo mismo, sentí como si algo atravesara mi pecho ya no quería vivir pero regresaste, no de la forma mas bonita pero regresaste, mientras estabas en tu forma de Hollow decías que me _Salvarias, pero Kurosaki-kun ya me has salvado muchas veces gracias a ti es que estoy aquí._

Tiempo después del incidente de Aizen perdiste tus poderes, pensé que ese era el momento de regresarte todo lo que has hecho por mi, yo te protegería y te rescataría de todo. Esa era mi meta, durante ese tiempo quería hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero me deje llevar un poco cuando me invitaste a pasar a tu habitacion a come pan, no pienso entrar en detalles(Si Soy una Chica Mal pensada). Pero una vez mas fui una inútil, te volví a herir con lo de Tsukishima-san, en esos momentos de nuevo sentía algo en mi pecho, sentía como si algo me apretara cuando Sado y yo nos pasamos al bando de Tsukishima-san. Pero lo bueno es que recuperaste tus poderes de Shinigami y de nuevo estaríamos juntos, aunque no sea de mucha utilidad pero estaría cerca de ti.

Sé que no soy una persona perfecta, soy egoísta, a veces un poco tonta y lenta pero me siento la persona mas afortunada, es como dicen sobre el hilo rojo del destino, siempre esta conectado a ti, siempre me salvas por eso puedo decir que fui bendecida al conocer a Kurosaki-kun, fui capaz de conocer a fondo a Kurosaki-kun, soy feliz al estar junto a Kurosaki-kun…

Ahora te diré la otra parte de mi secreto:

En ese momento estaba llorando como lo estoy ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, en ese momento me decidí y dije:

_-Kurosaki-kun, hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer-_

_-Quería volverme una maestra, y una astronauta, y una panadera-_

_-Quería ir a una tienda de donas y pedir una de cada una!-_

_-Y quería también ir con un heladero y pedirle que me diera uno de cada uno!-_

_-Ahhh…Me gustaría tener 5 vidas-_

_-Así hubiera podido nacer en 5 pueblos diferentes y comer 5 veces mucha comida y tener 5 diferentes profesiones-_

_-y enamorarme 5 veces de la misma persona.-_

_-Gracias Kurosaki-kun…Sayonara-_

Espero algún día poder decirle a esa persona que la amo, pero tengo miedo que esa persona no sienta lo mismo que yo, como ahora tengo miedo de entregarte esta carta.

Bueno eso es todo que tengo que decirte, espero que regreses pronto de tu viaje y también espero que cuando regreses tenga el valor de decirle a esa persona que la amo con toda mi alma

_**Kurosaki-kun, sabes de quien me enamoraría 5 veces?…**_

_**De ti**_

_**Después de todo estoy enamorada de ti y de nadie más**_

_**Kurosaki-kun yo te amo**_

_**y te amare por siempre y para siempre**_

Por siempre tuya

_Inoue Orihime_

_**p.d: en ese momento intente besarte pero no pude**_

_**Creo que de esa manera no cuenta**_

Bueno eso es todo, lo de la carta estaba entre hacerla o no pero como recibi un review preguntando de que ponía la carta me decidi por hacerla, tal vez no tenga un impacto muy fuerte pero hagamos como si Ichigo fuera como el prota del manga "Otomen" y si le impacto.

Entre las fuentes que estaba buscando para escribir esta unko me tope con esto, esta super wtf

hphotos-ak-ash3/530921_564623703568773_1916920907_

Y ya saben toda la letanía que lanzo para que dejen Review. Algo mas puede que no pueda actualizar muy seguido, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y si me da tiempo lo tratare (Si, mi banda favorita se reúne después de casi 4 años rueguen por que no haya perdido mi rasposa voz y el estilo en por culpa del cigarro)


	12. Sasurai no monogatari

Paso,paso,paso, solo pasos doy, algún día le encontrare, me preguntaba hacia mis adentros, me he despojado de mis memorias, de mis emociones, de mi ser para encontrar mi sentido.

Han pasado tiempo desde que estoy asi, mi noción del tiempo es mala, me gustaría creer que no han pasado ni una semana desde que estoy vagando, pero es una mentira puesto que llevo casi 3 años deambulando, creo que empezare mi historia, la estúpida historia de mi vida si es que asi se le puede llamar…

Como puedo empezar a relatarles, creo haber escuchado que toda gran historia debe de tener una buena introducción, la verdad lo dudo ya que no planeo que esta sea una gran historia, mas bien mi patética historia, debería empezar por mi nombre, mi nombre hasta este momento no lo recuerdo por mi propia cuenta, Me han dicho que me llamo Inoue Orihime, creo que este es un buen comienzo, un poco de misterio no hará daño. Creo que les empezare a relatar mi historia.

Hace 3 años desperté, si es así que se puede llamar, lo primero que vi fue un Bosque y una cuerda, que despreciable lugar de sombras y muerte el solo recordarlo me hace estremecer. Sola en ese lúgubre lugar experimente el miedo, la desesperación, a mi despertar lo primero que aprendí es que hay que correr y no mirar hacia atrás (Run Forest, Run), esto lo aprendí de la peor manera, seres monstruosos con mascaras me persiguen, seres parecidos a los que aparecen en tus peores pesadillas, no sé de dónde salían, solo sé que no era una pesadilla ya que hasta ahora no recuerdo ni una sola vez que haya dormido.

Una cadena sobresale de mi pecho, es muy larga, demasiado larga, una vez intente arrancármela pero sentí un gran dolor en el acto, no solo físico si no como un fuerte desasosiego y un interminable y amargo sufrimiento, hasta ahora no he buscado donde termina mi cadena y no me gustaría saberlo, siento como si lo descubriera muchas cosas malas pasarían.

El cielo rojo resplandecía, el sol desaparecía así como yo pensaba que mi existencia desaparecería, estaba acorralada unos monstruos enormes con mascara y huecos en su pecho me rodearon, parecían con ganas de comer, estaba paralizada, mi hora a llegado pensé, en ese momento un sujeto pálido, con una parte de mascara cubriendo su cabeza apareció enfrente de mí, los monstruos empezaron a hablar lo cual me dejo perpleja estas chingaderas podían hablar! escuche decir algo acerca de que el tipo enfrente de mi era un "Arrancar" o "Espada" no entendí bien ya que no se hablar ruso o creo que es español, la cosas esas retrocedieron en ese momento, pensé que tal vez el tipo de enfrente era como su jefe o algo a lo cual yo tenía mayor miedo, los monstruos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, en el momento en que me pude mover y pensé dar un paso, uno de los monstruos salto hacia mí y lo que vi no lo podía creer, vi como el monstruo desaparecía frente mis ojos, el chico que recién había llegado no se movia para nada pero de el se sentía una presión enorme, al siguiente segundo el monstruo se desintegro y al tercer segundo me desmaye…

Poco después recupere el conocimiento, estaba como en una bodega abandonada, no había nadie alrededor, pensé en correr, busque alguna salida pero no encontré ninguna estaba atrapada, de repente en uno de los muros se empezó a distorsionar y se abrió un agujero de el salio el chico de antes, por un momento pensé: "este tipo me ha secuestrado y piensa desflorarme Kyaa ". El chico se me acerco y me dijo "A pasado tiempo, te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo… Orihime", Orihime, que acaso ese es mi nombre pensé, no recuerdo nada desde que desperté en aquel bosque, el chico siguió hablando "Que te ha pasado?, porque estas muerta?"… que demonios estoy muerta, entonces como es que estoy hablando con el. Mi cabeza se volvió un caos, esa información es muy difícil de asimilar, que soy una especie de fantasma.

Después del choque de información en mi cabeza le pregunte al chico si sabía quién era yo, el me respondio diciendo que si, al parecer el me conoció cuando estaba viva, que le había ayudado antes y después yo desaparecí.

Le pregunte que eran esas cosas que antes me perseguían él me dijo que eran Hollows, que él era un tipo de Hollow que había evolucionado de uno parecido a ellos, que el era un "Espada" y que arriba de él no había nadie más, que él era la máxima forma que un Hollow puede esperar, esto me hizo aún mas temer, empecé a correr de nuevo, de miedo, si el es como ellos, el piensa devorarme, piensa volverme a matarme, empecé a correr inmediatamente, aunque este lugar este cerrado encontrare una salida, por suerte encontré una pequeña ventana rota, pase a través de ella y vi como una especie de Ciudad, corrí por las calles, mi captor no parecía seguirme, mire hacia atrás y no estaba, para mi desgracia cuando iba por las calles aparecieron de nuevo los monstruos del bosque, los Hollows, maldición que mi destino es que estos me coman, si ese es el caso no quiero volver a nacer.

Me tropecé y empecé a llorar, que acaso este va a ser mi triste final. Por favor que alguien me salve, en ese momento el chico de antes apareció frente a mí, solo que esta vez el corto a los monstruos enfrente de mí.

"Por qué huyes Orihime? Que acaso me tienes miedo?" dijo el chico pálido a lo cual le respondí que si. Si tu eres como estos monstruos también me vas a consumir, el dio una pequeña risita y me dijo, "Estúpida yo no pienso hacerlo, eres alguien muy importante para mi y no permitiré que te pase algo", sentí un gran alivio y a la vez una gran inquietud, si el no piensa devorarme tal vez es como supuse al principio el piensa comerme pero de otra forma Kyaa…

De nuevo el chico se me acerco, me ayudo a levantarme y limpio las lágrimas, en ese momento el chico se arrodillo frente a mí, dijo "Yo te protegeré, Yo seré tu apoyo" y beso mi mano (Maldición creo que este chico realmente quiere comerme)

El tiempo a pasado, desde aquel día, el día que conocí a mi salvador "Ulquiorra Cifer"

Desde hace tiempo es que estoy con el, el me a enseñado muchas cosas, entre las que me ha dicho que nunca debo olvidar son:

La cadena de mi pecho al parecer llega a un lugar donde estoy atada, donde deje alguna cosa inconclusa, que es lo que me impidió por fin descansar, le dije que no pienso ir a donde acabe mi cadena, no quiero saber el porque estoy asi, la segunda cosa mas importante, es que la cadena de mi pecho si se empieza a desaparecer me convertiré en una cosa parecida a las que me atacaban antes, un Hollow, no parece mal idea si llego a ser como Ulquiorra pero cuando me dijo que en ese caso tendría que consumir humanos y otros Hollows me dio miedo, le pregunte que si acaso el lo hacía, si el consumía humanos a lo cual el me respondió con un si, que si no lo hacía se moría, no quiero llegar a ese punto, cuando tenga que consumir a otros seres quiero que me maten de nuevo.

El señor Ulquiorra también me ha contado que existen otros lugares, que el y los llamados Hollows vienen de un Lugar llamado "Hueco Mundo" que ahí el vive en un palacio llamado las Noches, que ya estado antes en ese lugar, que ahí fue donde lo conocí, también que hay unos sujetos como yo que visten de negro y también portan una Katana que son los enemigos de los Hollows, los Shinigamis ellos viven en otro lugar, la Soul Society que al parecer también he estado en ese lugar, que si me encuentro con alguno de ellos me van a querer mandar a ese lugar, Yo no quiero ir a ninguno de esos lugares, me quiero quedar aquí junto a Ulquiorra, quiero recordar por mi misma quien en verdad soy…

Ha pasado casi tres años desde esa vez, he aprendido varias cosas, los ataques en mi contra no han cesado, solo que ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado, hay cosas que el Ulquirra-sama no me ha contado pero yo lo he observado, el es un tipo muy solitario y timido, a menos que sea muy importante no habla mucho conmigo, la idea que tenia de el al principio estaba errada, el no quiere comerme, el pertenece al sistema del sacerdocio no tengo que preocuparme cuando me lleva por callejones obscuros de vez en cuando me gusta jugar con el, cuando estamos solos que es casi siempre le digo con un cambio de voz "Ku,ku,ku entonces la damisela es atacada por el demonio con sus ojos brillando de lujuria, Nyaa damme, nya por favor se gentil, Kyaa,-Uff,Uff no puedo soportarlo mas Kyaaaa" a lo cual Ulquiorra-sama siempre me da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Algo que nunca olvido es que diario me pregunta si tengo hambre a lo cual siempre le digo que no, el dice que si llego a tenerla es que estoy a un paso de convertirme en un Hollow, Últimamente le he estado mintiendo ya que estoy empezando a tenerla, tengo miedo…

Hoy Ulquiorra-sama me ha dejado sola, dijo que tenía que regresar a Las Noches por un asunto relacionado con los llamados Espadas, el dia ha pasado sin pena y sin gloria, desde aquella vez del almacen esta es la primera en la que me deja sola, es de noche y estoy cerca de esa vieja bodega.

Y como si fuera destino de nuevo soy atacada, un deja-vu de aquella vez, todo pasa igual un Hollow enorme me empieza a perseguir y vuelvo a tropezar, por que tenia que suceder de nuevo, por que cuando Ulquiorra no esta y la escena se repite, el aparece de nuevo y todo es historia

-Mujer, porque lloras?, que acaso tienes miedo?, ya todo termino no dejare que sufras-Dice mi Salvador

- te lo vuelvo a repetir como hace tres años, como hoy, como mañana lo hare "yo te protegeré", "yo seré tu apoyo"-

-Sniff, Gracias-Sniff, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo-digo limpiando las lagrimas con mi mano izquierda mientras que con mi mano derecha sostengo la cadena que sale de mi pecho.

-Gracias por cuidarme Ulquiorra-sama-

Inoue te encontrare-Grita desde un edificio lejano, un pelinaranja sosteniendo un trozo de papel-No dejare que sufras más, te encontrare

El chico salta por los techos en busca de su amada, en la mano en la que sostiene la katana negra solo se ve el ligero brillo de la sangre cayendo por la cadena de su arma…

El chico sigue avanzando, como si no existiera el mañana, en el sosiego de la noche el encuentra una chica de pelo verde muy familiar.

-Itsygo!, realmente eres tu Itsygo!, Te e extrañado todo este tiempo-Grita la Chica de pelo verde

A lo cual el Pelinaranja la ignora y sigue de frente con su fuerte determinación…La chica se enoja y logra abrazarlo por detrás solo para poder lanzarlo al piso

-Ehh, Neliell maldita no te me pegues, estoy muy ocupado buscando a Inoue, Luego platico contigo…

-Ya Itsygo, te extrañe mucho!, no me ignores, si es por Orihime-chan, ella está bien, Ulqui-chan me dijo en las Noches que el esta con ella, que esta bien, mejor vamos a pasear un rato quiero comer un helado es una noche muy calurosa-Responde la juguetona chica

-Que acabas de decir?,Nel me parece que no escuche bien.-

-Que quiero un helado.-responde la chica peliverde

-Eso no, lo de Inoue es verdad.-

-Hai, el a estado con ella desde hace tiempo, de hecho por eso vine, para hacerlo regresarse a Hueco Mundo, Harribel-chan esta muy enojada con el…pero mientras vamos por un Helado

El chico pelinaranja levanta la vista, Inhala profundamente, cierra sus ojos, para de un momento decir la frase mas frecuente en su vida desde que el espada apareció frente a el…

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!, ese cabron esta con ella…

Ahora se suma al fic la Aparicion de Nell-chan, ella con su falta de tacto e inocencia puede salvar el fic o realmente joderlo :)

Bueno esto es por el momento, apenas tuve un tiempecillo para escribir algo, El Ichigo-Gaiden como le llamo se va posponer por un rato ya que este se acerca a su fin

una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, estar ensayando con mi banda toma un buen de tiempo, tengo un buen de cosas que hacer y no hacer entre ellas esta aprenderme de nuevo las letras y los tiempos, evitar pelearme con Lilith (La razón por la que deje la banda odio a esa mujer),convencerlos que toquemos una canción en Japo en especial algo de Dir en Grey, escribir una nueva canción(De amor que es lo peor, a mi me gusta escribir de dolor y separación). lo cual a mi forma de pensar es una perdida de tiempo pues solamente tenemos 2 eventos a final de mes y de ahí de nuevo nos desintegramos.

Dudas,comentarios e ideas relacionadas con el fic favor de dejarlas. Creo que les dejare mi correo a veces necesito ideas de otras personas(En especial ahora que tengo que escribir esa p#tada de letra)serian de ayuda (jimfer91 ho...)

Si se van sin escribir algo Ulquiorra se pone Triste :( y Grimmjow asesinara un gatito


	13. Hoy Graniza Pero No Nieva

Hoy graniza pero no nieva, eso es lo que me dice Zangetsu, es frio mi interior pero no cae la nieve, mi interior no cae la suave nieve si no una golpeante granizada, pero que es que Inoue me duele tanto, nelliel me ha dicho que mi amada esta con mi mayor enemigo y yo…

-Itsygo, vamos por un helado, vamos, vamos-Decía la Chica Peliverde

-No molestes Nell, ahora mismo voy tras Ulquiorra, me las va a pagar!-Le respondida Ichigo, este se apretando sus puños

-Itsygo!-Volvía a hablar Nell, lo cual al antiguo Shinigami sustituto lo saco de quicio, se rompió totalmente-Cállate de una maldita Vez! Y no me digas Itsygo, es Ichigo-Gritaba el Shinigami

-Iiitsygo…Tu malvado…-La chica peliverde en ese momento comenzó a llorar-Buaaaaaa, Buaaaa

-Ichigo Idiota, estúpido, subnormal Buaaa-Gritaba la arranca-Ya cállate, lo siento no debi gritarte-Se empezaba a disculpar el Shinigami

-Buaaaa, Ichigo Impotente, Lolipedo, Basura humana…. Virgen!-La arrancar peliverde soltaba todos los insultos que se le ocurrían.

-Bueno ya los siento, hare todo lo que digas pero por favor ya para-Decía Ichigo tratando de calmar a la chica arrancar-_Maldita sea!, parece una adulta pero por dentro es peor que una cría, demonios yo y mi estúpida boca-_ Decía a sus adentros el Shinigami

-Sniff,sniff, es cierto Ichigo, harás todo lo que diga?-

-Si, Todo pero por favor ya deja de llorar-Decía Ichigo tratando de que le otorgaran el perdón

-Okey dokey no ha problema jajajaja-cambiaba totalmente de actitud la arrancar-De todos modos Ichigo, ya te lo había dicho soy masoquista así que no tiene gracia si no suelto una o dos lagrimas

-Nell, es muy tarde no creo que podamos conseguir tu helado a mitad de la madrugada, además no puedes comerlo no tienes un Gigai, que te parece si nos vemos mejor mañana-Decía el Shinigami para poderse sacudir a la Arrancar

-No Itsy…Ichigo!, lo quiero ahora mismo además se que me vas a dejar aquí y no vas a volver por mi, como lo hiciste en Las Noches, después que te defendí de Noitra me dejaste tirada ahí y la verdad me sentí triste Ichigo…Por eso, no me dejes de nuevo Ichigo…-Decía Neliell con sus ojos llorosos

El Shinigami sintió el peso de las palabras, se sumergió en si mismo a pensar sobre sus actos, desde hace años sigue siendo el mismo estúpido, abandonando a la gente importante por su impulsividad, por su sed de batalla a la cual el disfrazaba con su dizque los protegeré

-Nelliel, perdóname te prometo que no te dejare sola de nuevo, no llores, Vamos por tu helado, Solo una pequeña cosa, conoces algún lugar que este abierto a esta hora?.

Nelliel secándose sus ojos llorosos simplemente respondió-No, simplemente soy una Idiota no se me ocurre ningún lugar…-

Ichigo volvió en si, ahora acompañado de la arrancar peliverde se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara en contra de su voluntad, el quería evitar ir a ese sitio, ya que ahí vería al tipo de las sandalias y sombrero, vería en el resultado de su inmadurez, de su impulsividad, a su maestro a quien en un arranque de desesperación había rebanado y aun así lo abandono herido junto a su viejo, pero ya que algún día tenia que volver a verlo. Ya que ahí encontraría un Gigai para Nelliel y es la única tienda 24hrs. que conoce

Una vez enfrente de la tienda de Urahara Ichigo trago saliva y junto a Nell entro a la Tienda, Ichigo pensaba de que forma se disculparía, pensó en comprar algunos dulces para sobornarlo pero para mala suerte no tenia ninguno, siguió de frente y

-Ahh…Kurosaki-Kun Ah pasado tiempo, bueno no tanto ayer nos vimos, como te trata la vida-Decía Urahara como si nada, a lo cual Ichigo se quedo con cara de pendejo pues el pensaba que lo había dejado medio muerto

-Urahara-san, Gomen, ayer me pase un poco aunque creo que no fue mucho por que te veo en muy buena forma-Decía el pelinaranja

-Kurosaki-kun, no te tienes que disculpar o algo, además es de mala educación disculparse a alguien que no esta enfrente de ti-En ese momento salió Urahara con varias serpentinas cayendo detrás de Ichigo lo cual al Shinigami casi le saco un hijo del susto -Gigai portátil! Por cierto lo vendo 250000 y viene con sabor a fresa! Como lo viste en el capítulo 235 del manga y de regalo te doy una correa para celular con forma de sandalia de Hiyori-chan.

Ya una vez arreglado el malentendido y hecho su compra el peli naranja le conto todo lo que había encontrado a Urahara, a lo cual Urahara solo asentía y al final dijo su conclusión

-Kurosaki-kun, con la información que me has dado y lo que Lisa-chan y Hiyori-chan han investigado puedo darte una teoría sobre Orihime-san y tu misión por la que viniste, pero por favor, a lo que te voy a decir tómalo con calma, sabes que mejor metete dentro de tu cuerpo no vayas a querer destruir mi tienda que aunque jodida la veas es lo único que me da de tragar

Ichigo obedientemente se metió en su cuerpo mientras Nell comía una paleta de Hielo pues la jodida tienda de Urahara no tenia, llego Yourichi pero no se unió a la plática, se dirigió a con la chica arrancar que felizmente degustaba su paleta, entonces el peli naranja se dirigió enfrente de Urahara y este empezó a decir la cruel verdad:

-Kurosaki-kun, sabemos que Orihime-san es una persona con un alto poder espiritual, También que desde su extravió ha aumentado el número de Hollows Además sabemos que EspadaEmo-san ha estado cuidando de ella puedo llegar a una conclusión Kurosaki-kun y te ruego que por favor mantén la calma es solo una teoría-Decía el Tendero mientras daba un sorbo a su Té

-Kurosaki-kun, es muy probable que Orihime-chan este muerta y que este en forma de Plus y sea víctima de constantes ataques de Hollows por su poder espiritual por eso espadaemo-san la ha protegido y lo más importante Kurosaki-kun es que tal vez espadaemo-san este conteniendo su transformación en Hollow pero a juzgar por el tiempo que lleva es altamente probable que ella este cerca de convertirse en uno…-

-Geezz, se me cayó mi paleta, Ichigo cómprame otra!-Gritaba en el fondo Nell

_Que, mentira, no puede ser verdad, mentira, Inoue no puede estar muerta, no puede ser, mentira, mentira, es mentira, estoy soñando de seguro, de seguro estoy soñando, de seguro Hiyori me golpeo muy fuerte y estoy inconsciente y por eso estoy soñando esto, es un sueño, sueño…Despierta, demonios despierta, es una maldita pesadilla_

Kurosaki se encontraba en estado de Shock, no sabía si era real lo que acababa de escuchar, se levantó y dejo el lugar, afuera empezaba a llover, saco su forma de Shinigami, camino hasta un callejón obscuro.

_Es una pesadilla, esto no puede estar pasando…_

Tomo su Zanpaktou_, coloco la última parte del filo dentro de su boca y jalo_

_No es un sueño, No es una pesadilla, es un maldito infierno_

Ichigo _cayo de rodillas, la lluvia se fundía junto a la sangre que de su boca emanaba, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, el sonido de la lluvia escondía el llanto del Shinigami_

-Jure protegerte, pero he fallado, no merezco seguir viviendo ,no merezco tu amor, juro que te encontrare…Te lo juro por mi alma-

El Shinigami lloraba bajo la incesante lluvia, la sangre había parado de caer pero sus lágrimas no, mientras juraba por la nava que nunca dejara que la obscuridad se apoderara de Orihime…

Mientras tanto en la Tienda de Urahara…

-Kurosaki-Dono esta devastado, no sabemos de qué puede ser capaz, Tenchou debería ir con él a decirle las posibles soluciones al problema-Decía Tessai a Urahara

-Hai Tessai, deja voy a ver como esta Kurosaki-kun, deséame suerte puede que entre en un estado peor…

Urahara se levantó y se dirigía a su encuentro con Kurosaki pero antes de cruzar el Umbral de la puerta fue detenido por Yorouichi

-Kisuke, no vayas, déjale el asunto a Nell-chan, ella sabrá como calmar a Ichigo mejor que nadie ya que esa chica tiene una habilidad de la que tu careces, ya he hablado con ella y también me ha dicho sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo y creo que ella es la mejor opción por ahora…

El Shinigami peli naranja lloraba incontrolablemente, no por el dolor de la herida en su boca, no por el dolor haber dejado su amada atrás, si no por haber podido cumplir su promesa de proteger a Orihime y dejarla sufrir…El chico se lamentaba hasta que una cálida mano poso sobre su hombro

-Ichigo, para por favor para, no te sigas haciendo daño, me duele tanto verte en este estado, por favor para-Decía Nell a un despojo humano llamado Ichigo kurosaki

-Ichigo, detente de una vez-La chica arrancar tomo a Zangetsu y la lanzo lejos de Ichigo-Ichigo no te dejes caer, si no estás en buena forma no vas a poder encontrar a Hime-chan-

En ese momento Ichigo se levantó y le vio la cara a Nell que también estaba en lágrimas y dijo

-Gracias, Nell tienes razón ahora más que nunca necesito estar bien y aun mas debo darme prisa, me voy…-Decía el Shinigami listo para coger a Zangetsu y dar comienzo a su búsqueda pero antes de irse fue tomado de la mano por Nell.

-Ichigo me prometiste que no me dejarías sola de nuevo, así que voy contigo, déjame ser tu apoyo, tu pilar, confía en mi Hime-chan es una persona que admiro y aunque solamente estuve con ella en las noches la considero mi amiga-

Ichigo tomo la mano de Nelliel volteo e intento sonreír pero la reciente herida que se había hecho se lo impedía pero aun así dijo -Vamos Nell, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

-Ichigo, una cosa más-La arrancar soltó la mano de Kurosaki y tomo el rostro de Kurosaki- Ichigo sabes algo, tu única característica positiva es tu bonita cara pero ahora mismo se ve hecha un desastre, te lo había dicho antes mi saliva tiene poderes curativos-Nell se acercó más al rostro de Ichigo y…

Capu-Chuu!

Nell besaba apasionadamente a Ichigo

Hola mis Juguetes Humanos!

Por fin publico el cap!

Pasaron muchas cosas en el camino pero por fin y por fin soy libre mi carrera de fallido Rockstar ha terminado con un bonito desmadre y es muy probable que no vuelva a tocar en un buen rato. Así que a Escribir…

Bueno ahora mismo empezare a pensar la continuación, comentarios, sugerencias y mentadas de progenitora son recibidas.

La historia ahora tiene un nuevo elemento, Ichigo será capaz de llegar antes de que Orihime se convierta en Hollow, Espadaemo-san será capaz de seguir suprimir la Hollowficacion, Nell beso a Ichigo solo para curarlo o hay otra razón oculta…

Notas:

Capu Chuu!- Referencia a Rosario Vampire, No se me ocurrio otro sonido para un Beso que ese

Hola mis Juguetes Humanos! –Referencia a Kagerou-Sama de Inu x Boku SS imagínense que se los digo con un antifaz y un latigo en la mano


	14. Mal Momento

Capitulo 11 "Mal momento"

-Ichigo, una cosa más-Nell soltaba mi mano y tomaba mi maltrecho rostro- Ichigo sabes algo, tu única característica positiva es tu bonita cara pero ahora mismo se ve hecha un desastre, te lo había dicho antes mi saliva tiene poderes curativos-Nell se me acercaba un poco mas

-Chuu-

-Tenme, que demonios estás haciendo! Es mi primer beso joder, me acabas de arruinar algo muy importante maldita-

Le respondí a la violadora de mi boca, nunca antes había besado a alguien (-_Y entonces Kon no cuenta Rey-Taicho_- decía el albino que habita dentro mi) pero se sintió bien, fue mi primer beso

-Te lo acabo de decir mi saliva es curativa, mira ya no tienes el corte, deja de quejarte Ichigo -Decía la chica que me acababa de robar mi primer beso y al final con un hilo de voz dijo-Fue también mi primer

Después del rato incomodo le dije a Nell que siguiéramos, tenemos que encontrar a Inoue y al estúpido de Ulquiorra…

Mientras buscábamos a los dos, Nell empezó a preguntarme:

-Ichigo, Por qué quieres encontrar a Orihime-chan?

-Es complicado, se podría decir que porque es una persona muy importante para mi y me preocupa donde este

-Mmmm, Sabes, yo solamente he tratado con ella cuando estuviste en Hueco Mundo, pero por el pequeño lapso de tiempo me pareció una buena chica, me curo después de la pelea contra Noitra y te animo cuando estabas peleando contra Grimm-chan, pero de ahí en fuera no se nada mas de ella

-Pues ella…-Le empecé a contar a Nell sobre Inoue sobre todo lo que me ha ayudado, como es ella normalmente, le dije sobre su hermano y cosas demás cosas, lo mucho que la admiro, claro esta que no toque la parte en la que digo que la amo

-Sabes una cosa Ichigo, por lo que me dices a Orihime-chan la puedo considerar también mi amiga y también…-La arrancar dijo en un pequeño sollozo-…La envidio quisiera ser como ella-

Entonces Nell tomo la delantera y dijo que utilizaría su "Pesquisa" para encontrar a Ulquiorra, yo asentí cuando lo propuso y seguimos, utilizábamos el "Shumpo" y el "Sonido", de vez en cuando Nell bajaba el paso y volvía a utilizar su "Pesquisa" hasta que llegamos a una intersección y entonces:

-Ichigo! Kyaaahhh! Un Hollow!-La chica peliverde grito a todo pulmón mientras tomaba mi mano y me jaloneaba a un callejón sin salida

-Pero que mierda te pasa!, tu también eres un Hollow y muy fuerte para acabarla, porque me llevaste aquí?-Le respondí

-Hehehe, Se me olvido-La chica peliverde se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacaba su lengua

Que carajos le pasa a ella sigue siendo una cria juguetona o que!

-Es que te quería decirte algo muy importante-

-Qué cosa?-Le respondí

-Sabes, hoy estuve pidiéndole consejo a Yourichi-chan-

-Sí y eso que-Le respondía de mala forma a la arrancar

-No quieres saber lo que le pregunte?

Demonios, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero como que tengo la curiosidad, la forma en que se susurraban tanto me intriga, no es que sea chismoso ni nada por el estilo pero es que estar tanto tiempo junto a Lisa como que me pego sus mañas, asi que ligeramente asentí

-Sabes, le pedí que me aconsejara para darme coraje-

-He, "Coraje"-Le respondí sarcásticamente

-Si, Coraje aunque eso signifique lastimar a una Amiga, si quería que me dijera como tener coraje para ser honesta conmigo misma, eso es lo que quería

Ella quiere coraje para ser honesta consigo misma…Aunque lastime una amiga, pero que carajo que piensa bajarle el novio a Harribel o qué? (-Oye Zangetsu!, como que el Rey ni se entera por donde va el asunto , quieres que le diga-Decía Shiro al viejo barbon dentro de ichigo)

-Ichigo-Nell volvía a tomar mi mano

-Umm…Si que cosa-ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos se miraba un poco de arrepentimiento

-Creo que ya es hora que nos movamos acabo de sentir el reiatsu de Ulqui-chan-

-Quee!-

Tanto Farol para nada, aunque la verdad por un momento se me olvido lo de la búsqueda de Inoue, joder ella se la pasa jugando

De nuevo nos movíamos, ahora en otra dirección, nos acercamos junto a un pequeño parque,el parque donde siempre llegaba Ulquiorra, creo que la pesquisa de Nell si sirve, tan siquiera me lleva a lugares donde a esta ese Hijo de #$##"

Nell volvió a detenerse y volteo a mírame a los ojos

-Ichigo-Decía la Chica arrancar pero sin su peculiar sonrisa

-Si que pasa?- le respondía

-No voy a huir de nuevo-

-Qué?-Le respondía, ella tragaba un poco de saliva, se veía nerviosa, podía ver unos intentos de lágrimas queriendo salir y dijo:

-Ichigo-kun…-De done saco el –Kun me pregunto, asi que me guarde el Tsukkomi y solamente asentí

-Te gustaría Salir conmigo?...Yo estoy enamorada de Ichigo…asi que…

Me quede literalmente en la pendeja, eso si no me la esperaba, en mis veintitantos años en mi vida alguien se me había confesado…

pero no podía dejar de pensar en alguien más, ese alguien es…

**_Inoue Orihime_**

Inoue, la chica que siempre estaba feliz y sonriente,

Inoue, la linda chica honesta que no sabe cocinar

Inoue, La chica un poco tonta que siempre tenía sus delirios

Definitivamente… soy de ella

-Ichigo- Mi nombre sale suavemente de la boca de Nell

Me siento un poco feliz al recibir la confesión de Nell, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño asi que lentamente bajo mi cabeza y alcanzo a ver los pies de Nell.

Nell ha puesto sus sentimientos en la línea para decirme esto,me siento muy mal por lo que voy a decir…Estoy temblando pero no puedo mentir sobre mis sentimientos, si ella se dio coraje para decir lo que siente yo haré lo mismo

-Lo siento Nell-

-Qué?-Ella se sorprende y continuo-No puedo mentirte, no puedo salir contigo…Lo siento-

-Mff.. es porque siempre estoy jugando y no soy seria, piensas que es una broma-

-No, lo sé no es una broma, se que vas en serio por eso yo también lo sere-Le respondo aun sin poder levantar la mirada…empiezo a escuchar como su voz se empieza a mezclar con el llanto

-Entonces es porque soy un Hollow…por qué no tengo una forma estable y me puedo convertir en una niña en cualquier momento..es porque no soy lo suficientemente atractiva…es porque mis Tetas no son tan grande como las de Orihime-chan… Tu Maldito demonio Pervertido!-La chica arrancar se rompe totalmente y empieza brotar el llanto

-No!, no es por eso, eres muy linda, eres honesta, alegre y tengo mucha felicidad cuando estoy contigo-

-Entonces…Por qué?- Por fin levanto la mirada para ver como caen las lágrimas de Nell, su bella cara se opaca con la tristeza

-No puedo ser tu novio, porque…Yo amo a Inoue… Gomen-

-No te disculpes… ya veo ese es tu motivo… Perdón por hacerte pasar el mal rato…Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo…

-Entonces… Sigamos buscando…

Me odio a mi mismo, soy un fracaso de humano, deje a mi amada atrás y esta muerta , casi mato a mi padre y a mi maestro y ahora le rompí el corazón a una chica…me merezco lo peor

Seguimos buscando, ahora en total silencio, no nos dirigíamos la palabra ni nos mirábamos, ella tiene el corazón roto y el perpetrador la está utilizando que poca, aun asi Nell es una chica que desde ahora merece mis respetos, aun después de todo se mantiene en pie, me sigue ayudando, sabiendo que estoy buscando a su "Rival" me sigue ayudando, yo en cambio el día que vi a Inoue junto a Ulquiorra hui a la Soul Society, ella es una gran chica…

Seguimos y me llene de valor y empecé a hablarle a Nell

-Nell, sabes… me hizo feliz que me hayas dicho que estas enamorada de mí y estoy seguro que cualquier chico seria aún más feliz, cada vez que estoy contigo me llena de alegría, eres una gran compañera y amiga y tal vez cometí un gran error al rechazarte, lo siento…pero sabes, después de lo que he vivido estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de las promesas que hago y no cumplo, asi que recuerdas que te dije que no te abandonaría, te lo vuelvo a prometer, no te dejare a tu suerte y me olvidare de ti, por favor se mi amiga de hoy para siempre, en la amistad también hay amor asi que se mi amiga de toda la vida-Por fin algo decente salió de mi boca, no pienso que esto me va quitar toda culpa pero al menos no dejare que otra persona querida salga herida

….

-Lo prometes-Escuche ligeramente

-Por mi vida, si quieres hacemos un pacto de sangre o algo parecido-Le respondí a Nell

-Lo prometes por el dedito-Nell se detuvo y se acercó a mí, estiro su mano cerro su puño y saco su dedo meñique y yo hice lo mismo…Creo que hoy no fue tan mal día.

Después de nuestra promesa Nell se secó sus lágrimas y se quitaba sus mocos con una cosa que parecía un pedazo de tela barata de color blanco

-Oye Nell que es esa cosa-Le preguntaba a la Maquina de mocos

-NGGNG.. eshto, mne lo dio Yorouichi-chwan, me dijo que te lo diera deshpuesh

-QUEEEE!, es mi Haori…Ahora esta todo embarrado de mocos (-Rey, también tiene vomito pues vi que se le cayo a lado de un bar junto a unos ebrios, que no te habías dado cuenta-Decía Shiro aguantándose la risa)

-Ya que me lo merezco, gracias Nell por traerlo, desde hoy Kurosaki Ichigo será un Shinigami Ejemplar…

Nell recupero su sonrisa de nuevo solo por un instante ya que inmediatamente le cambio la mirada…

Nell se paró enfrente de Fresito, levanto su mano y señalo hacia un camino abandonado, donde no se veía nada

-Ichigo, sigue por ese camino, tu destino esta adelante, sigue sin mí en un rato más te alcanzo-Decía Nell-

Ichigo se preparó, se puso su apestoso haori y volteo a ve a Nell

-Ittekimasu, nos vemos al rato mi mejor amiga-

Ya sola Nell se recargaba sobre la base un árbol y su máscara empezaba a desprender un pequeño brillo

-Mmph, hasta aquí llego, no tengo suficiente reiatsu para mantener esta forma utilice mucho el "Sonido" y "Pesquisa" pero queria ver a Itzygo asi…ya sabía que Itzygo estaba enamorado de Hime-chan, pero tenía que hacer el intento… "Mejor amiga" suena bien, aunque eso que de por vida me sonó a matrimonio…Ufff me siento cansada voy a descansar un rato…Lo Siento Ulqui-chan no pude distraer mas tiempo a Itzygo… Me pregunto si Itzygo será Lolicon…

Nell cedía ante el cansancio lentamente y en un puff volvía a su forma de niña que tiernamente dormía bajo un Sakura iluminado por la Luna Roja

…

….

…..

En otro lugar:

-Gracias por cuidarme Ulquiorra-sama-

Orihime me daba las gracias por cuidarla, no comprendo muy bien el sentir que tengo, a medida que estoy con ella algo dentro de mi pecho me disturba, que acaso esto será el corazón…

Le indico a Orihime que tenemos que irnos, tomamos rumbo a la antigua bodega que ha sido nuestro hogar desde hace un tiempo, a medida que caminamos y nos adentramos en la obscuridad de la noche la sensación anterior no deja de punzarme, porque esa simple frase me confunde, de las cosas que he aprendido en este mundo y en especial las cosas que me han pasado junto a esa mujer me confunden cada vez más, antes he tenido este tipo de malestar pero siempre me mantengo estoico a ello

-Ummm…Eetto- Volteo a mirar a Orihime, su mirada se ve algo seria y a la vez con un ligero tono de ansiedad

-Qué Pasa?-Le pregunto ella inmediatamente me responde

-... Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Ulquiorra-

-Mmm, que es?-

-Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?... Porque eres amable con alguien como yo-Me dice la mujer

Detengo el paso y respondo -Ya te lo había dicho antes porque te prometí que te protegería, que sería tu apoyo-

-Por eso, porque lo prometiste?

-Por qué…-Me falta la voz esa sensación me vuelve inundar, mis sentidos están confusos, no me interesa decirle el por qué pero no quiero herirla

-Te parece tan raro que sea bueno contigo?

-Nnno,No es raro que seas amable conmigo, hasta el momento pienso que sería normal viniendo de una persona como tu, pe…pero no sé cómo yo me debo sentir con tu amabilidad-Me responde un poco nerviosa, con sus palabras entrecortada

-A que te refieres con "como"

-Eeetto, Es que tu eres la única persona que me ha tratado asi, la primera persona que me deja depender de ella, me refiero a que esta amabilidad es normal entre amigos-

Amigos… hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra en labios de Orihime, creo que hasta el momento ella es la única persona que la puedo considerar asi, aunque en el fondo esa palabra me lastima un poco, no lo sé… de nuevo ese Ba-pum Ba-pum no deja concentrarme

-Me preguntaba si hay algo más que amabilidad aparte de la amistad-

Un pequeño momento de silencio llega, solamente opacado por ese maldito Ba-pum Doki-Doki dentro de mi pecho

-Naaa, creo que no!, Creo que solo somos amigos jajaja…-

Respondia ella riendo secamente, pero sus ojos se tiñen con los colores de la soledad,Ella a tomado toda la iniciativa, no deja de hacer preguntas y autoresponderse, creo que ya voy a dejar de contener mis respuestas y dejarme llevar por este extraño sentimiento…

-Mujer…-Demonios, eso de dejarme llevar es muy fácil de decir que de hacer, estoy empezando a sentir nervios y ansiedad esos sentimiento nunca antes los había experimentado, al carajo Hueco Mundo y lo Emo creo que es momento de aplicar todo el conocimiento que acumulado de este mundo

-Mujer!-Lo digo un poco fuerte a lo cual ella da un pequeño salto

-Creo que es momento que te diga lo que ahora siento… Me Gustas-Por fin lo he dicho, esas sensaciones me han obligado a decirlo, ese Ba-pum Doki-Doki me orillo a decirlo

-No soy bueno contigo solo por que somos "amigos", Me gustas Orihime, Me gusta tu sonrisa, tus risas, tu compañía Esa es la razón por la que te protego, esa es la razón por la que soy amable contigo, no puedo decirte que sean los únicos motivos pero no puedo negar que esa es la mayor parte-

-Eetto, por "Me gustas" te refieres a "Me gustas"-Me responde totalmente desconcertada Orihime, Lo Sabia! Sabia que ella era un poco tonta y lenta pero a tal grado…

-Como suena, no como una "amiga" si no como mujer- le respondo mientras ella se mantiene en silencio, solo escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de ella y su cara se empieza a tornar roja como la sangre de Shinigami y empieza a poner sus manos en sus mejillas, parece personaje salido de esos libros llamados manga

-Uul…qui…Ulquiorra, Ee..es en serio?...No me vas adecir que es una broma y que mejor no hable.-Empieza a balbucear la tomate

-Mujer, cuando me has visto hacer una broma, carezco de esa cosa llamada sentido del Humor, nunca diría algo que no fuera serio-

-Entonces es enserio…-

-Mujer, creo que lo he dicho claramente, Me Gustas Orihime!, No quiero verte llorar o lastimada es por eso que te digo esto quieres estar a mi lado?-

En ese momento la chica que recibió la confesión del emo se preparaba para dar la respuesta:

Ulquiorra, Yo…..

**GETSUGA TENSHO!**

La hoja de la espada se balanceaba después de que el colmillo lunar destrozara todo a su paso y llegara al sujeto que acababa de confesarse, La silueta del atacante contrastaba con la luna llena que a su espalda brillaba, una luna roja que daba inicio al baño de sangre que se avecinaba

He aquí el Capi, dejen su review y favor no odien a Nell-chan

El siguiente capi lo voy a empezar a trabajar a ver si no se tarda mucho, aunque va a ser un capitulo un poco raro ya que voy a combianarlo con un Song-fic (Si pelea con Soundtrack!) aunque tengo mis dudas de como escribirlo ya que la canción esta japonés y no se como ponerla si en romanji, kanji o en su traducción al español hay me dan una idea y gracias por leer

Matta Kondo


End file.
